Anamnèse 1
by Castielific
Summary: L’ironie de tout cela était probablement qu’un phobique du changement ait pu changer, façonner la femme qu’elle était aujourd’hui, mais pourtant le doyen en médecine Lisa Cuddy savait que tout ce qu’elle avait, ou n’avait pas, était du à Gregory House.
1. Chapter 1

**ANAMNESE….**

Partie 1 

Titre : Anamnèse.

Sous-titre de la partie 1 : _**Anamnèse d'une rencontre entre un misanthrope et une rêveuse. **_

Auteur : Sganzy

E-mail : : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoiler : Tout ce qu'on sait sur le passé de House et Cuddy.

Genre : Humour, Drame, Cuddy/House, NC-14

Résumé : De ses débuts chaotiques à la fin d'une belle amitié, l'histoire de House et Cuddy.

NOTES :

Je sais que normalement dans le jeu de Lacrosse y a pas de patins, mais j'avais envie alors voilà !

John Rzeznik et Robby Takac sont les chanteurs de Goo Goo Dolls groupe de rock qui débuta fin des années 80, c'est un tout petit peu hors temps par rapport à la fic, mais je vois bien House écouter les Goo Goo Dolls et Scorpions à l'université, en plus d'ACDC évidemment.

J'ai essayé au mieux de respecter la chronologie de la série (les âges, ect…), mais ai découvert trop tard que même si Cuddy était bien devenue Dean of Medecine a trente deux ans, House et elle avaient déjà travaillé ensemble avant. Mea Culpa, je suis sure que la plupart d'entre vous ne le savait même pas !

J'ai volontairement laisser de côté la mode et les mœurs des années 80…même si j'en ai respecté la culture et les références (un minimum).

De mon humble avis, cette fic n'atteint pas le NC-17 et je trouverais dommage de privée les jeunes gens de 16 ans de cette histoire (modeste moi ? Evidemment ! ), alors disons que c'est un NC-14. Vous verrez, y a rien de bien dramatique et aucune découverte choquante de l'anatomie pour quelqu'un de 15 ans.

Les points de vues sont gérées assez anarchiquement, même si l'histoire reste majoritairement basée sur la vision de Cuddy.

Je bavasse, je bavasse, mais si vous avez eu le courage de lire cette longue note, vous l'aurez surement de lire cette très longue fic ! Si j'ai de la chance, vous y prendrez même du plaisir. N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir où en est mon karma : 

Présence de scènes et d'un langage pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes (mais vraiment très jeune alors)

Have fun !

Beaucoup de gens retiennent de Gregory House son cynisme, son irresponsabilité et sa tendance exagérée aux sarcasmes, mais pas Lisa Cuddy. Pour elle, s'il était quelques choses qui caractérisaient le Dr House, c'était sa haine de la solitude et des changements. Il paraît absurde de prétendre que le grand Gregory House, médecin et salopard de renommé mondiale puisse avoir peur de quelque chose et pourtant, Lisa mieux que personne connaissait ses faiblesses.

Il était terrifié par le changement. C'était ce qui guidait chacun de ses actes. C'était sa haine du changement qui l'avait fait refuser l'opération de sa jambe tout comme c'était cette haine qui l'avait empêché de se remettre du départ de Stacy.

Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait laisser croire, il détestait être seul. Il aimait à jouer au misanthrope et éprouvait une réelle haine des imbéciles, mais s'il appréciait quelqu'un, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait emménagé si vite avec Stacy, pour ça qu'il passait la plupart dans son temps dans le bureau de Wilson et qu'il n'avait jamais chassé ce dernier de chez lui après son troisième divorce.

Et par un concours de circonstances, c'était ce qui avait amené Lisa Cuddy à être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. L'ironie de tout cela était probablement qu'un phobique du changement ait pu changer, façonner la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, mais pourtant le doyen en médecine Lisa Cuddy savait que tout ce qu'elle avait, ou n'avait pas, était du à cet homme.

Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une deuxième année à l'université, elle était déjà brillante, très brillante, mais elle n'avait pas cette rage de réussir, elle n'avait pas l'ambition d'être la meilleure. Elle était major de sa promo parce qu'elle était studieuse. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle avait été éduquée, entre les livres et la morale. Elle n'avait, pour tout dire, rien de particulier : un petit ami, des bonnes notes et elle était persuadée que ça lui suffisait. Elle sortait peu, trop de cours à apprendre pour trop peu de temps. Et puis, elle ne trouvait pas que se vomir les uns sur les autres était fondamentalement socialisant. De toute façon, des amis, elle en avait déjà. Des tas ! Certes, la moitié ne la retenait que sous le pseudonyme « la copine de Daniel », mais ce statut en soi était gratifiant alors ça lui allait. Après tout, qui ne serait pas fier de sortir avec l'un des meilleur élève de dernière année de médecine qui s'avérait être aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse de l'université et, de l'avis de sa mère, un garçon juif de bonne famille. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, selon les standards juifs et télévisuels, Daniel était définitivement l'homme parfait.

C'est pourquoi, le jour où Daniel la demanda en mariage, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Sa vie semblait déjà toute tracée et elle ne trouvait pas à redire. Elle allait devenir médecin, épouser un brillant chirurgien qui lui ferait probablement de merveilleux enfants. Elle avait 20 ans et pouvait déjà prétendre à une happy end assurée. Oh, non, elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'avec le temps un mariage pouvait s'essouffler, qu'un jour elle pourrait avoir des regrets de s'être marier si jeune, avec son premier et unique amant qui plus est, mais envers et contre tout, elle y croyait parce que…eh, c'est comme ça que ça marche le grand amour !

Ils fêtèrent leurs fiançailles au champagne et aux cotillons en se promettant de belles choses. Jamais sa mère n'avait été aussi fière d'elle.

Elle rencontra Gregory House une semaine plus tard. Bien que « percuta » soit plus approprié. Elle rêvassait dans les couloirs des résidences universitaires quand il lui fonça dessus en roller. La première fois qu'elle entendit sa voix, ce fut sous la forme d'une insulte. La première fois qu'elle vit son visage, il était enfoui entre ses seins que son débardeur dévoilés un peu trop alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol. Bizarrement, leur première rencontre était assez significative de ce qu'allait être leur relation : douleur, insultes et voyeurisme.

Fermant les yeux, Lisa essaya d'identifier une douleur significative due à sa chute. Mis à part un mal de dos, une difficulté à respirer due à une poids sur sa poitrine et…

« Eh ! »

Yeux écarquillées, elle tenta de repousser l'homme au dessus d'elle qui ne semblait pas décider à bouger. Il résista, mais leva les yeux vers elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que les jumelles étaient accompagnées. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Un haussement suggestif des sourcils et un regard vers sa poitrine l'éclairèrent.

« Poussez-vous ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'étouffer avec tes airbags ? »

De nouveau, elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

« Pas de soucis, je suis volontaire », rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil exagéré.

Elle tenta de se dégager de son poids, mais il était définitivement trop lourd. Elle sentit de nouveau la barbe de son menton la griffer entre les seins. Sous le coup de la rage, elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Il retient à peine son cri avant de basculer sur le côté, plié en deux.

Choquée par son geste, elle se redressa et posa une main sur sa bouche alors que l'autre se posait automatiquement sur l'épaule de l'homme à côté d'elle.

Elle n'était pas violente, ne l'avait jamais été, elle haïssait la violence ! Même si cet homme avait été particulièrement vulgaire, il ne méritait probablement pas une telle violence.

Elle voulut lui demander si ça allait, s'excuser, mais quand elle parvint enfin à capter son regard, il était rieur. Nom de…il riait ! Elle venait de frapper quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie, de perdre le contrôle, et il trouvait ça drôle !

Soudain, elle sentit une rage nouvelle compresser ses poumons. Comment pouvait-on être aussi…Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer et que ce n'était définitivement pas près d'arriver auprès de ce…goujat, elle lui envoya son regard le plus noir et dut se retenir de ne pas lui donner un coup de pied alors qu'elle l'enjambait et partait le plus vite possible.

Elle fit de son mieux le reste de la journée pour ne plus y penser. Ce n'est que le soir venu, quand elle se déshabilla et remarqua les égratignures à la commissure de ses seins qu'elle repensa à cet homme en roller. Rien que d'y penser suffisait à accélérer les battements de son cœur sous le coup de la colère. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça. Bien sûr, elle avait eu sa dose de colère durant l'adolescence. Colère contre l'injustice, contre les industriels, contre les hommes politiques, mais au final elle n'en avait garder qu'une répulsion pour la viande et le souvenir d'une colère sans objet précis. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment détester quelqu'un au point de le frapper. Durant le lycée, elle avait été harcelée, mais si la colère était là, la peur était bien plus forte. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de lui. En voyant son sourire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti était la rage qu'il se moque aussi impunément d'elle. C'était étrange, mais fort. Plus fort que…

« Lise qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas rater le début du film ! », appela Daniel du salon.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit la moins décolletée, elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire de son compagnon sur la provenance de ces griffures et certainement pas envie de raconter sa mésaventure avec l'homme à roller.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

« Allez les Wild cats !! »

Lisa grimaça sous l'odeur de transpiration qui émanait à chaque fois que son voisin levait les bras, ce qui, par malchance, son voisin étant un fan très actif, arrivait fréquemment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers l'énorme tableau d'affichage. Dieu merci, il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la mi-temps. Elle pourrait alors prétendre aller chercher à boire et changer de place.

Un cri la fit sursauter et elle vit le score changer sur l'écran. Un regard vers le terrain lui appris que le numéro 7 avait marqué son 10ème point de la partie. Il patinait en rond, levant sa crosse en signe de victoire. Il passa à coté du numéro 1 et elle leva le point en signe d'encouragement vers Daniel, ne pouvant dire s'il la regardait ou regardait juste vaguement dans sa direction, son casque cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

Une sirène sonna la mi-temps et elle bondit sur ses pieds, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de l'odeur pestilentielle.

Se plaquant un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, prête à encourager son homme comme toute bonne fiancée. Et une bonne fiancée elle était, sinon elle ne se farcirait pas un jeu dont elle comprenait à peine les règles un dimanche matin sur deux au lieu de rester tranquillement au lit. C'était le premier match de l'année et elle savait que ça faisait plaisir à Daniel et que si elle exerçait une quelconque activité extrascolaire, il ferait de même pour elle….mais bon sang, elle haïssait lacrosse !

En s'approchant de la porte des vestiaires, elle entendit des cris qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les habituels réprimandes du coach Bennett. Elle reconnut la voix de son fiancé et ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les mots, mais sentait au ton de son ami qu'il était en colère. En retour, la voix adverse semblait calme.

Sans vraiment y faire gaffe, elle se retrouva l'oreille littéralement collée à la porte. Il était rare que Daniel s'énerve à ce point. Certes c'était un très mauvais perdant, mais son équipe gagnait alors il n'avait aucune raison d'être mécontent…

La voix inconnue résonna de nouveau, toujours aussi plate et incompréhensible et soudain le silence se fit.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle perdait l'équilibre alors que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement. Deux bras la rattrapèrent juste avant la collision avec le sol, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, désorientée. Quand elle croisa un regard bleu qui ne lui était pas inconnu, elle bondit sur ses pieds, se remettant une mèche imaginaire derrière l'oreille. Elle l'entendit soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, bien qu'un fin sourire était dessiné au coin de sa bouche.

« Faudrait vraiment que t'apprenne à gérer la gravité un de ses jours. »

Elle lui jeta son regard le plus noir, fulminant de nouveau et cherchant désespérément une remarque cassante à lui lancer. Il fit un pas en avant, envahissant son espace vital et elle sentit soudain son souffle contre son oreille.

« Vas-y frappe, j'ai prévu le coup. »

Le temps qu'elle fronce les sourcils, il avait pris sa main et l'avait posé sur sa coquille. Elle leva les yeux, choquée au plus au point. Il sourit et planta son regard dans le sien, curieux et impatient de sa réaction. Par défi, elle ne retira pas sa main, soutenant son regard.

« Chérie ? »

Elle fit un bon d'un mètre en arrière en voyant son fiancé à quelques mètres derrière…l'homme dont elle ne savait toujours pas le nom et qui lâcha un petit rire satisfait avant de la dépasser et de sortir. Elle sentit soudain son visage la bruler et ne remarqua qu'elle tremblait que quand Daniel posa une main sur son épaule et son regard inquiet sur elle.

« Ca va ? »

Sa voix était si douce qu'elle se sentit soudain honteuse et ne put que se mordre la lèvre et hocher la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? », rajouta-t-il le timbre soudain plus grave et jetant un regard noir derrière son épaule.

« Qui ? », tenta-t-elle de gagner du temps

« House. »

Sous la surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière. Ca ne pouvait pas être LE House ? Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre, mais compris aux sourcils froncés et à la mimique contrite de son fiancé qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle venait bel et bien de défier, plus ou moins volontairement, elle reconnaissait avoir du mal à se contrôler en sa présence…pour cause de rage ! Définitivement de rage…Oui, elle venait bien de défier Gregory House connu sur tout le campus comme étant aussi arrogant que brillant et connu de réputation par elle-même pour avoir passer des soirées entières à écouter son fiancé ruminer à son sujet. C'était bien le House qui avait démoli la thèse de son compagnon en public, celui contre qui Daniel mettait tant de rage à vaincre, ne restant toujours que le second de la promo, celui qui l'avait humilié encore et encore ces deux dernières années. Elle venait de ploter le pire ennemi de son fiancé…Bon sang, elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'elle !

« Lise »?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et réalisa qu'elle avait fermé les yeux depuis dieu sait combien de temps et que son interlocuteur semblait plus inquiet que jamais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Elle sentit la rage dans sa voix et se força un sourire rassurant.

« Il me disait juste que…l'accès au vestiaire est interdit aux femmes », mentit-elle.

Il ne sembla pas persuadé, mais une nouvelle alarme suivie de cris lui signifia qu'il était temps de retourner sur le terrain. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit en courant, son équipe sur les talons.

S'il y avait une chose que Lisa détestait plus que Lacrosse, c'était les fêtes post-victoire au jeu de Lacrosse. Ce n'était qu'accolades entre mecs bourrés et mal douchés sur lesquelles grimpaient –littéralement- des groupies.

Assise sur le canapé, elle subissait les regards de convoitises. Si à une époque elle avait trouvé cela flatteur, à présent elle trouvait juste ça ridicule. Le capitaine de l'équipe, lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ses fans, ce qui la rassurait…et l'intriguait quelque peu. Dans un éclat de rire, son compagnon la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle grimaça quand il lui tira inconsciemment les cheveux. Elle tenta de se dégager délicatement de son étreinte, prétendant vouloir piquer des chips sur la table basse, mais aussitôt redressée, le bras retrouva sa place autour de ses épaules. Elle grogna, sachant que le son serait couvert par la musique assourdissante. Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de discerner les mots échangés autour d'elle. La conversation semblait avoir pris un ton plus sérieux.

« Te fais pas de bile, il va pas faire long feu »

« Fais toi du bile, c'est son premier match et il est déjà une star ! », ajouta Matt entre deux gorgées.

« Bennett ne va pas supporter longtemps son jeu en solo ! », répliqua Stew

« Du moment qu'on gagne, Bennett s'en contrefout. Si tu veux mon avis, idem ici. House est un connard, on le déteste, mais il est bon. Et s'il peut nous faire gagner le championnat, moi je vote pour ! »

Sur cette réplique, Matt se leva, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Daniel et alla se resservir au bar.

« L'écoute pas, il est bourré », rassura Matt.

« Mais il a raison », soupira Daniel.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et il lui jeta un regard de biais, presque gêné qu'elle soit là. Il n'était pas homme à montrer ses faiblesses, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui et elle savait quand elle devait s'effacer. Avec un sourire affectueux, elle se leva et marmonna qu'elle allait chercher à boire.

Debout à côté du bar, un verre à la main, elle cherchait une excuse pour rentrer se coucher quand une main se posa sur ses fesses. Elle sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'homme dont elle avait déjà deviné l'identité. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui oserait braver la jalousie de son petit ami….Bizarrement cette pensée l'agaça, depuis quand était-elle devenue une princesse dépendante de son prince charmant ?

« Joli pull »

« C'est une robe », dit-elle entre ses dents.

Il pencha légèrement la tête et la regarda de haut en bas.

« La définition d'une robe, c'est un vêtement long qui couvre tout le corps, c'est définitivement pas le cas de ce pull. »

Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. La seule présence de cet homme suffisait à la faire bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« Remarque quand on a un c… »

« Tu t'ennuyais tellement que ça que t'as pas trouver mieux à faire que de m'em… »

« Oh ! Si peu de confiance en soi chez une si belle femme…tt tt tt »

Il secoua la tête mélodramatiquement.

« Crois-moi tu as de quoi être fière de toi, tu as définitivement le meilleur ya-Boo de la soirée. »

« Ya-Boo ? », ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'amuser.

Il donna une tape à ses fesses avec un clin d'œil et cette fois elle ne sursauta même pas.

« Merci. Tu viens de me redonner confiance en moi. Tu as raison : Je mérite beaucoup mieux que ta compagnie. »

Avec un relevé du menton, elle s'éloigna. Elle stoppa net quand elle entendit des applaudissements. Lisa se retourna, intriguée malgré elle. Un doigt dans sa bouche, il s'apprêtait à siffler d'admiration.

« Ah ! Je savais qu'il y avait une folle furieuse pleine de répartie cachée en toi ! », lui lança-t-il, fièrement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pourquoi elle ne prenait pas ça pour une insulte.

« Et ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu n'es qu'un salopard égocentrique. »

Choquée de ses mots, elle porta une main à sa bouche. Il secoua la tête mimant d'être déçu.

« De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche…J'vais avoir besoin d'un passage à la salle de bain pour m'en remettre….Intéressée ? », ajouta-t-il avec une mimique suggestive.

« Non. Dégoutée. »

N'attendant pas sa réplique, elle fit volte face et s'éloigna en tentant de paraître décontractée alors qu'au fond, elle était définitivement outrée. Cet House faisait ressortir le pire en elle ! La violence, maintenant les insultes, elle était une fille bien nom d'un chien !

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Elle ne le revit pas pendant presque un mois. Trop prise dans les révisions, elle était parvenue à passer outre les deux derniers matchs de Lacrosse et passait son temps entre sa chambre, les cours et la bibliothèque. C'est dans ce dernier lieu qu'il la surprit pour la quatrième fois.

Elle révisait le tableau clinique des principales maladies auto-immunes quand quelqu'un tira la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise d'apercevoir la lune à travers la fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas levé le nez de son bouquin ?

« 22h42 », dit une voix à ses côtés.

Se souvenant de ce qui l'avait ramené à la réalité, elle se tourna vers l'homme assis à côté d'elle et évita de justesse le pied qui se posait sur son bouquin. Il était affalé sur la chaise, les pieds à présent croisés sur la table, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il portait un simple tee-shirt marine et un short gris. Il était en sueur et sa respiration essoufflée découvrait quelques centimètres de peau tannée à chacune de ses inspirations. Elle resta hypnotisée quelques secondes par ce va et vient de tissus qui frôlait son nombril sans jamais le découvrir. Son torse fut soudain pris d'une secousse, et elle sortit de sa stupeur, levant automatiquement les yeux vers son visage. Le sourire taquin et le clin d'œil qu'il lui envoya la firent rougir malgré elle.

« Si tu veux en voir plus y a qu'à demander. »

« Bien que je ne doute pas que tu sois un « garçon facile », je vais m'abstenir. »

Il fit la moue et elle se força à se retourner vers son travail. Soupirant, elle attrapa ses chevilles pour les dégager de sa lecture, mais elles retombèrent sur ses genoux. Elle secoua la tête, mais décida que si elle l'ignorait assez longtemps, il finirait bien par la laisser tranquille.

_« Le lupus érythémateux disséminé (LED) est une maladie systémique du __tissu conjonctif__, qui se manifeste différemment selon les individus. Sa présentation est polymorphe, avec des atteintes __articulaires__ ou __musculaires__, des manifestations __cutanées__, des atteintes __rénales__, mais aussi des problèmes sanguins, une inflammation au niveau des…here i am, rock you like a hurricane… » _

Elle grogna. Si elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter les sifflements à côté d'elle, son cerveau semblait suivre le rythme et être ok pour un karaoké.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? », demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« De ce que tu veux que j'arrête de faire ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas respirer au moins ? Parce que ça risque d'être problématique », lâcha-t-il, mimant de s'étrangler.

Elle inspira, s'intimant de ne pas s'emporter.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de siffler ? », articula-t-elle.

« Ahhh ça !….Ok », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Merci. »

« au niveau des poumons ou du cœur et des atteintes neurologiques ou psychiatriques, de la fièvre. Ces atteintes sont souvent accompagnées d'une fatigue latente ou passagère, d'un amaigrissement et d'une…. »

"Here I aaammm. Rock you like a hurricaaannneee"

"_Irritabilité_, lut-elle à haute voix. »

Elle reposa violemment le livre sur la table. Le son résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les derniers étudiants présents à cette heure tardive.

« Wow, doucement tu vas blesser la table ! », cria-t-il, bondissant pour poser les mains sur le bouquin, en caressant les pages comme pour le réconforter.

« Ok, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Hum… »

Il se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, allongeant jambes sous sa chaise et tapota son menton d'un doigt, faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle regretta immédiatement sa question.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ou ce que je veux ? T'es pas vraiment claire comme fille, pas étonnant que t'es pas d'amis. »

« J 'ai des amis ! », s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que tu en as », affirma-t-il.

Pour une raison inconnue, ça l'énerva d'avantage.

« J'ai des tas d'a… »

« Je m'ennuuuuiiiiiieeeee, » geindra-t-il, coupant court à la discussion.

« Je suis sûre que t'as plein d'amis à aller embêter ».

« Nope, les amis, c'est chiant. Toujours à demander de l'aide et à parler de leur vie. Sérieusement, qui ça intéresse à part eux-mêmes ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé la même chose serait un mensonge, dire le contraire lui ferait trop plaisir. De nouveau, il se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du livre, son oreille à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Le lupus érythémateux disséminé », lut-il. « Ghna ! »

Il grimaça et ferma le livre d'un coup.

« C'est jamais le lupus ! »

« Oui et c'est ta grande expérience en diagnostique qui te fait dire ça. T'as eu tellement de patients jusqu'à aujourd'hui… », répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Tu sais ce qui est plus horrible qu'un lupus ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien tuant sa réponse sur ses lèvres.

« Tes minables tentatives de sarcasmes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils dans un début de regard assassin, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain en sentant sa main glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sourit fièrement et bondit sur ses pieds.

« Allez je t'emmène manger ! »

Elle prit une seconde pour déglutir, maudissant son corps de réagir aux attouchements d'un pervers.

« Pas faim », parvient-elle à articuler.

« Peut-être. Mais ça serait grossier de m'offrir le dîner et de ne rien manger ! »

« Je ne t'o… »

Il remua son portefeuille qu'il tenait dans la main et elle jeta un regard inutile vers son sac ouvert à côté d'elle.

« Je mangerais bien chinois, dit-il, s'éloignant déjà en remuant le portemonnaie au dessus de sa tête. »

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la bibliothèque, elle crut d'abord qu'il n'avait pas eu la patience de l'attendre et était parti. Mais son soulagement fut coupé court par un nuage de fumée craché à son visage. Elle toussa un moment, surprise.

« T'en veux une ? », demanda-t-il en lui tendant un paquet de cigarette.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et commença à marcher vers dieu sait où, certain qu'il la suivrait.

« Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter…. les « filles biens » ne fument pas », dit-il d'une voix volontairement féminine. « T'es consciente d'être un cliché à toi toute seule ? »

« Oui parce qu'avec ta cigarette, tes chansons rocks, tes attitudes pseudo-rebelles et ton prétendu non-conventionnisme, t'es pas un cliché ? Te manque plus que la moto et t'es bon pour l'affiche de Scorpions », répondit-elle sèchement.

Son silence l'étonna et elle l'observa, surprise. Il se grattait la nuque et évitait de la regarder visiblement agacé.

« J'y crois pas, sourit-elle. T'as une moto ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, heureuse d'être parvenue à faire taire l'homme à la grande gueule. Ils échangèrent quelques moqueries en marchant côte à côte. Le mois d'octobre venait de commencer, mais mis à part quelques brises fugaces, l'air était agréable. Elle inspira un grand coup, savourant la douceur de la nuit. Un commentaire sur une dame et son chien la fit rire de nouveau. Elle n'était ni commère, ni moqueuse, mais cet homme avait un don pour trouver le point faible des gens et le tourner en dérision. Dans ce cas précis les chouchous identiques reliant les oreilles d'un bichon et les cheveux de sa maîtresse n'avait pas nécessité un sens de l'analyse très pointu.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée d'une épicerie chinoise. Il passa devant elle pour lui tenir la porte et soudain, elle s'arrêta de rire. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste décider d'aller manger un morceau avec le pire ennemi de son fiancé. Pas avec un homme qui flirtait ouvertement avec elle entre deux insultes ! Elle ne pouvait pas apprécier ça.

Réalisant à son manque de réaction que quelque chose n'allait pas, il fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant de son regard océan.

Nan, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas diner avec un homme qui, d'un seul regard, provoquait le genre de réactions qu'elle expérimentait en ce moment même. Définitivement pas.

Elle planta son regard le plus assuré dans le sien et tendit la main.

« Mon portefeuille », ordonna-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas comment ils étaient passés d'une conversation presque détendue à…ça.

« Heu…Non. »

« Donne-moi le où je cris au voleur. »

« J'adore faire crier les femmes », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde.

« S'il te plait », demanda-t-elle, les paupières toujours clauses.

« Pourquoi ? », questionna-t-il intrigué

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'était assombri.

« Juste…Rends le moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira, soudain épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Sa vie était destinée à être simple, promise à une happy end…

« Les filles biens ne dîne pas avec les rebelles. »

« Les filles biens finissent toujours par se dévergonder », ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

« Pas toutes. »

Il la scruta un long moment. Elle le laissa faire. Finalement, il lui tendit son portemonnaie et elle partit sans un mot.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Elle parvint à réussir son examen sur les maladies auto-immunes sans avoir à remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque et feinta d'être malade le dimanche qui suivit. Elle força Daniel à se promener avec elle un soir, se disant que l'homme avec qui elle était n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti, que c'était juste le romantisme cliché d'une ballade au clair de lune qui avait agit. Le cliché n'agit pas ce soir là. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait froid, mal au pieds et s'ennuyait. Elle blâma sa jupe courte et ses talons, oubliant le reste. C'était mieux ainsi.

Les vacances de noël passèrent et bientôt, ses cours s'accompagnèrent de travaux pratiques. Elle subit sa première humiliation en vomissant devant un pot de testicules au formol. Le prof eut beau la rassurer en lui disant que c'était la réaction normale de la plupart des élèves, elle avait beau se dire qu'elle avait été loin d'être la seule à être malade, elle découvrit qu'elle s'était surestimée. Elle n'était pas si forte qu'elle le croyait.

La semaine qui suivit, elle étudia deux fois plus et réussit à obtenir du professeur un premier contact avec un cadavre. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se ridiculise de nouveau en public, elle voulait être prête. Surpris, mais appréciant l'initiative, son professeur accepta qu'elle « révise » sur un cadavre auquel on avait récemment découvert une déformation génétique et qui était donc inutilisable en cours.

Le soir même, elle entra dans la salle d'anatomie pleine de courage. Le labo n'avait pu être libéré qu'à partir de 9h et la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Chacun de ses pas faisait écho à travers la pièce vide, manquant de peu de la faire sursauter. Elle resta figée devant le corps recouvert d'un drap. Elle était consciente que ce n'était qu'un tas de chair inanimé, mais malgré elle, sa gorge était serrée, son estomac noué et son cœur battait bien trop vite. Elle n'avait jamais été directement confrontée à la mort auparavant. Techniquement, elle connaissait la mort et des centaines de causes biologiques pouvant la provoquer, mais elle n'était jamais réellement entrée en contact avec la mort brute. Elle savait devoir y venir un jour pour devenir médecin, que c'était part du travail, mais elle se trouvait bien plus impressionnée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Figée à un mètre de la table, elle observait le drap en face d'elle, devinant les contours du corps qu'il recouvrait, tentant de trouver le courage de le découvrir.

Tout à coup deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules accompagné d'un « Bou » fantomatique. Elle fit un bon en avant, le cœur manquant d'exploser et un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle se retourna, mains en avant en signe de défense. Elle hurla silencieusement en reconnaissant son « agresseur ». Elle ne put alors retenir une bonne dose de toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait alors que ses paumes rentraient violemment et répétitivement en contact avec l'épaule de Gregory House. Il se laissa faire un moment entre rire et douleur.

Finalement, il attrapa ses poignets en pleine attaque et la tourna brusquement vers la table. Tenant ses poignets d'une main, il découvrit le corps de l'autre révélant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année rigidifié et d'une pâleur spectrale. Elle retenu un nouveau cri et ferma les yeux, tous les muscles de son corps se contractant sous le rejection. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son dos capte la chaleur de son torse sans avoir à le toucher et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il l'entendit déglutir, les yeux résolument clos.

« Tu vas pas vomir sur Andy, hein ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs nez entrèrent en collision durant le processus, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla y faire attention. Elle ouvrit doucement les paupières, et planta un regard entre détermination et terreur dans celui de l'homme.

« Tu donne des petits noms à tous les cadavres ou t'as une relation particulièrement intime avec celui là ? », parvint-elle à articuler, la voix incertaine.

Il sentit que les mots avaient été horriblement durs à libérés, son corps si tendu qu'il devait être douloureux.

« Les cadavres ne sont que des cadavres. Crois-moi, j'en ai côtoyé pas mal et aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais mordu. A vrai dire…. aucun d'eux n'a même jamais daigné m'adresser la parole, quelle bande d'ingrats ! Je les coupe en morceaux et ils disent même pas merci ! »

Si la première partie de sa tirade avait semblé la détendre, cette dernière la fit déglutir difficilement.

« Tu ne peux pas passer outre », ajouta-t-il sérieusement le regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

« Je n… »

« Tu ne peux réussir ce que tu n'essaies pas », assura-t-il.

Ses mains retenaient toujours ses poignets et elles glissèrent le long de sa main pour joindre leurs doigts. Il leva la main droite, entrainant celle de la jeune femme avec lui et la fit glisser sur le torse du corps sans vie. Il la sentait trembler, lutter pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, mais elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus toujours plantés dans les siens. Il serra les dents quand elle planta inconsciemment ses ongles dans sa main gauche si fort qu'il sentit sa peau se déchirer. Se concentrant sur sa main droite, il la fit glisser sur les principales parties du corps, énonçant le nom de chaque os et organes sous la peau. Peu à peu, il la sentit se relaxer et ne put retenir son sourire quand il la vit jeter quelques regards furtifs vers Andy avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. Tout à coup, l'appréhension fut remplacée par la curiosité dans le regard de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lâchait sa main et laissait la sienne glisser librement sur l'épiderme gelée du cadavre. Il faillit rire quand elle se tourna vers lui le regard interrogatif alors qu'elle désignait le scalpel.

« Honneur aux dames. »

Elle prit une longue inspiration et saisit le petit instrument pour la première fois de sa vie. Il resta là, juste derrière elle, observant ses mouvements hésitants d'abord, puis plus assurés par la connaissance. C'était probablement la pire dissection qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mais elle y mettait de la volonté et même si elle le faisait de travers, il sentait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Quand elle eut fini d'observer tout ce qu'elle voulait observer, elle se laissa retomber légèrement en arrière, contre le torse de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de toute l'expérience. Il y avait des milliers de raisons de considérer son geste comme inapproprié, mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

« C'est un désastre », jugea-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, glissa le regard sur un Andy massacré et sourit.

« Tu crois qu'Andy m'en veut ? »

« Je crois qu'il est content que tu ne te sois pas aventurée sous la ceinture. »

Elle rit légèrement. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Elle était épuisée physiquement et intellectuellement. Elle avait mis toute sa concentration, ses connaissances et sa dextérité dans ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Comme sentant sa faiblesse, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

« Quel est ton verdict ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je sais que t'es pas très douée, ni très intelligente et que ton derrière est probablement… »

« Eh ! », se plaint-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« ET tu as une tendance inquiétante à la violence. Cela dit, je te laisse une chance de me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'une paire de seins en me disant ce qui cloche chez ce pauvre Andy »

Elle se tut un instant, observant le corps devant elle. Elle avait bien remarqué quelque chose, mais n'en n'avait entendu parler que dans ses lectures personnelles et savait que se tromper face à House n'était pas une option. Elle inspira profondément, consciente que ne rien répondre serait probablement pire.

« Cranyosynostoses », lâcha-t-elle subitement.

« Hum… », fit-il mine de réfléchir. « Ok, tu n'es peut-être pas qu'une paire de seins après tout. Je dirais même que t'atteins le stade de… »

Il se pencha en avant matant ouvertement sa poitrine et elle frappa la main qui remontait dangereusement.

« Tu atteins définitivement le stade de paire de seins presque parfaite. »

« Presque ? »

« Me faudrait une observation beaucoup plus approfondie et beaucoup moins de tissus pour te mettre un zéro faute. Qu'est ce qui me dit que t'es pas recouverte d'écailles là dessus ? Bien sûr, si tu veux me prouver le… »

« Je vais me contenter d'un presque », affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'opérer. »

« Oui enfin tu es loin de l'avoir… »

Elle se retourna brusquement, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses hanches. Elle faillit perdre équilibre et se rattrapa en posant ses mains contre son torse, prenant le temps de sentir les battements de son cœur avant de lever les yeux vers son visage interrogateur. Elle l'observa un instant et mal à l'aise, il brisa le silence.

« Faut vraiment que tu fasse quelque chose… »

« Au sujet de mes problèmes de gravité, je sais. »

« Si tu veux je peux te donner des cours de physique », proposa-t-il avec une mimique qui prouvait que sa physique à lui n'avait rien de cantique.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Merci. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais fut couper par le contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa joue rappeuse. La caresse ne fut que furtive. Elle profita de sa surprise pour se libérer de son emprise et quitter la pièce. Il resta coi, songeant que s'il s'était rasé il y a deux jours, il aurait probablement pu sentir la douceur des lèvres de Lisa Cuddy…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Ces derniers temps les disputes avec Daniel se multipliaient. Il lui reprochait de ne pas lui prêter assez d'attention, elle lui reprochait de trop lui en demander. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, elle avait l'impression de ne voir que lui. Il l'aimait, elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était

C'est suite à une énième dispute, plus violente que les autres, qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de House. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi et comment elle avait atterri là, elle savait juste qu'il était tard, qu'il faisait froid et qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. C'était certainement l'inconvénient majeur de ne vivre que par procuration de son compagnon. Son appartement était à lui de la même façon que ses amis étaient les siens. Alors en cas de dispute, où était-on censé se réfugier ? La réponse n'était définitivement pas « chez Gregory House salaud et pervers de service », mais…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une tête recouverte de cheveux châtains totalement ébouriffés.

Il parut surpris, mais ne dit rien et elle fit de même, entrant timidement dans son antre.

Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, juste un lit, une télé et plein de bordel. Sur une sorte de cagot retourné faisant office de table basse reposait une bouteille de tequila, des tranches de citron et une salière. Il la dépassa pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit et elle en profita pour tenter de définir s'il était saoul. Il sentait visiblement la tequila, mais ses gestes étaient assurés et son regard clair. Elle resta plantée devant la porte, ne sachant trop quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle dérangeait visiblement un grand moment de solitude…

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit verre à alcool qu'il remplit. Elle prit ça comme une invitation et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers la « table basse ». Il se déplaça un peu pour lui laisser une place sur le lit, elle s'assit par terre en face de lui.

Il avala une nouvelle tequila et alluma la chaine hifi.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rester silencieux aussi longtemps. Elle s'était préparée à une coulée de remarques vicieuses sur sa présence ici, à des commentaires sexistes à la vue de ses yeux rougies, voir même à une tentative immédiate de la mettre dans son lit. A présent, elle ne saurait dire si elle était soulagée ou vexée. Elle jeta un regard sur elle-même et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ok, son jeans et son pull gris signé « université du Michigan » n'était pas des plus sexy, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et son maquillage avait du couler sous ses larmes…Ok, elle était horrible…Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Il avala sa seconde tequila et d'un doigt poussa un verre vers elle. Elle hésita une seconde. Elle n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool et ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une solution à ses problèmes…D'un autre côté…

D'un geste résolu, elle prit le verre et l'avala cul sec. Elle faillit tout recracher et se mit à tousser violemment, la gorge en feu.

Elle l'entendit rire et lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Les filles biens, ça connaît vraiment rien à la vie », assuma-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il leur servit un nouveau verre et lui fit signe de mettre le sel sur sa main. Il enchaina ensuite sel, tequila et citron et lui fit signe que c'était son tour. Elle hésita une seconde, mais son regard moqueur la mit au défi et elle exécuta le même processus. Elle mâchouilla le citron, surprise et soulagée que ça ne soit pas aussi répugnant que la première fois. Il lui servit un nouveau verre, mais elle ne le toucha pas, jugeant qu'elle méritait une pause.

Il s'allongea en arrière, dos contre le mur et ferma les yeux, appréciant la musique un moment. Elle se laissa bercer par les voix de John Rzeznik et Robby Takac.

_If I leave today, don't know where to go that I can stay  
I know what I need, but I won't follow, I can't lead_

And when I stood there and I felt November chill  
You crushed my heart, and I really lost my will  
You think you understand the way it made me feel  
I started to choke on you, cuz I know what you fear

Cuz I've had enough, and I don't really need it  
Had enough, and I don't really feel it  
Had enough, but you really can't see it  
But you'll see it for the first time in your life

If you had a brain, you'd be smart enough to change  
Watch yourself, the thoughts of you plague no one else

« Il t'a plaqué? »

Sa voix la surprit presque autant que ses mots.

« Non ! »

« Tu l'as plaqué ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vais l'épouser. »

« Je pleurerais aussi si je devais l'épouser », dit-il en désignant ses yeux rougis.

« Tu ne connais rien de moi. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama-t-il faussement outré. « Et moi qui croyait qu'on était BFF ! (ndlr : Best Friends Forever). Tu me brise le cœur là ! »

« T'as pas de cœur. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oublie tout le temps », ajouta-t-il nonchalamment.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ne dit plus rien et elle se demanda un instant si elle l'avait blessé.

« Bon ! », dit-il en se levant. « On baise tout de suite ou t'as besoin de plus de tequila ? »

Elle rit de sa propre naïveté. House blessé ? Il lui faudrait au moins une machette pour arriver à ce résultat.

« Je suis pas là pour ça. »

« Pas de chance, c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir »

« …. »

« Là, c'est le moment où tu m'insulte et quitte mélodramatiquement la pièce en claquant la porte. »

Elle ne dit rien, faisant tourner le liquide transparent dans son verre.

« « Gregory House, tu n'es vraiment qu'un goujat ! » », imita-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte et l'ouvrant grande.

Elle l'ignora. Il attendit quelques secondes et il claqua finalement la porte.

« Alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à une sortie spectaculaire ce soir ? »

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Je vais l'épouser. »

Il émit un rire étouffé et elle le fusilla du regard.

« Continue à le dire je suis sûr que ça finira par t'en convaincre. »

« Je VAIS l'épouser », dit-elle en pointant sa bague de fiançailles.

« On pari ? »

« On ne pari pas sur ce genre de choses ! », s'insurgea-t-elle.

« On pari ? »

« Je…Non ! »

« Ok, si t'es persuadé de perdre… »

« Je ne parierai pas sur mon mariage », assura-t-elle.

« Argh ! Moi non plus », ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

« Je… »

Elle se tut, piégée.

« Et de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Elle était consciente que son ton boudeur était puéril, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexée. Il haussa les épaules et vida son verre.

« Je trouve juste dommage que tu gâche ton potentiel. »

« Mon potentiel à quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en s'attendant au pire.

« A être la meilleure. »

« Je suis déjà major de ma promo et je ne vois pas le… »

« Tu fais mieux que les autres, oui. Mais tu n'es pas LA meilleure et faut croire que tu ne le seras jamais. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi mégalomane que toi », accusa-t-elle.

« Probablement. »

Il fit tourner son doigt autour de son verre, y ramassant une goutte d'alcool manquée et la lécha sur sa phalange.

« J'ai juste cru que tu méritais mieux que trois mouflets, de la cellulite et du récurage. »

« Je vais être docteur », affirma-t-elle.

« Tu vas y croire pendant un temps, oui. Dans quatre mois, mister macho va avoir son diplôme et entrer en école de médecine. En gentille petite femme, tu vas le suivre où qu'il aille. Peut-être que tu ne vas pas lâcher l'université tout de suite, mais une fois qu'il aura un poste, il te convaincra qu'il gagne bien assez pour t'assurer une jolie vie. Là encore, peut-être que tu résisteras, tu auras ton diplôme et peut-être même que tu travailleras un temps avant de te retrouver avec un fœtus dans le four. Tu connaitras les joies de la maternité et d'ici à ce qu'il soit temps de reprendre le travail, il t'aura convaincu qu'un enfant à besoin de sa mère à la maison. Ton côté perfectionniste et travailleuse fera de toi la femme au foyer parfaite. Ton mari sera fier de t'exposer à ses amis de la haute et tu te découvriras un gout pour les brunchs et les accouchements. Tu apprécieras le temps passé avec tes progénitures, peut-être même que tu seras heureuse. Jusqu'au jour où tu réaliseras que ton mari préfère les infirmières et que tes enfants préfèrent leurs potes. C'est là que tu repenseras à moi et que tu réaliseras que tu as définitivement perdu. Santé ! », ajouta-t-il levant son verre à nouveau plein avant de l'avaler cul sec, citron et sel oubliés.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux… »

« Peut-être que mon pénis à des ovules », ricana-t-il.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, et attrapa une mèche qu'elle tournoya nerveusement entre ses doigts. Il avait tort, c'était certains. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter…

« C'est quoi l'autre option ? »

Il ouvrit un œil. Elle ne savait pas durant combien de temps elle était restée silencieuse, mais il semblait déjà s'être replongé dans la musique.

« Toi qui semble si clairement voir l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Qu'est ce qui se passe si je ne l'épouse pas ? »

« Tu sais que le seul fait que tu pose la question est une réponse en soit ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La tequila, la fatigue et l'émotion brouillaient sa capacité de réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'écrire ta vie. Je te donne juste mon avis. «

« Et comment tu l'écris TA vie ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, les yeux vers le plafond, un doigt sur le menton.

« Toujours autant de groupies et de sexe. Plus d'argent et un stéthoscope personnalisé. »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Et peut-être un appart plus grand. »

« Va en falloir un pour contenir ton égo démesuré. »

« Je pensais surtout à contenir mon piano, mais… »

« Je te voyais plutôt jouer de la guitare », nota-t-elle, songeuse.

« Je suis multifonctions », répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ses paupières étaient soudain lourdes et un regard à son poignet lui apprit qu'il était passée une heure du matin. Elle grogna légèrement, se demandant si elle pouvait rentrer et se mettre au lit comme si de rien n'était. Se demandant si elle voulait rentrer. Se demandant si elle avait toujours le choix.

Finalement, elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser et avala une tequila. Elle l'entendit sourire et leva les yeux vers lui. C'était étrange comme elle pouvait oublier sa présence et en être si consciente à la fois. Elle en profita pour l'observer attentivement sans être intimidé par le bleu perçant de ses yeux. Un nez pointu, des oreilles un brin trop grande, un visage fin, une éternelle barbe naissante, il n'avait rien d'un stéréotype de la beauté. Pourtant…il avait quelque chose. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle de vingt bons centimètres. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser sur son torse modelé sans exagération par le sport. Sa respiration était si calme qu'elle ne put dire s'il écoutait la musique ou s'il était endormi.

Elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle parte et se leva, tentant d'ignorer le fait que la pièce tournait dangereusement autour d'elle. Elle ne tenait définitivement pas l'alcool.

Elle avança, mais au lieu de la mener à la porte, ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'au lit dans lequel elle se laissa plus ou moins volontairement tomber. Il ne réagit pas et elle en déduit qu'il devait être endormi. Elle savait jouer à un jeu dangereux, mais malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Gregory.

Gregory…Ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés par leurs noms. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés tout court. Elle ne savait de lui que ce que les gens disaient à son propos…et qu'il était musicien. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il savait sur elle. Elle ne lui avait même jamais dit son nom.

Comment une personne aussi étrangère pouvait-elle en même temps être la personne dont elle se sentait le plus proche ? Qu'est ce que ça faisait d'elle ?

Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et elle s'endormit bientôt bercé par la musique que murmurait toujours la chaine hifi.

_I wished for things that I don't need  
And what I chase won't set me free  
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees _

_Stranger than your sympathy  
All these thoughts you stole from me  
I'm not sure where I belong  
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong _

_And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
Before the dreams I wanted  
And all the talk and all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
_

Quand elle se réveilla, les paroles de la chanson qui l'avait bercé résonnaient encore en elle bien que le silence avait envahi la pièce. Elle cligna douloureusement des yeux sous la lumière du jour et décida qu'ils étaient tout aussi bien fermés. Ses récepteurs thermiques captèrent une source de chaleur à quelques centimètres, et c'est par reflex que son système nerveux central transmis l'information à ses muscles, la faisant rouler sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec une masse chaude. Se relançant déjà dans les bras de Morphée, elle grogna sous le choc thermique que provoqua la collision de la peau de son ventre avec une autre épiderme. Ne la jugeant pas assez désagréable pour exiger son attention, elle l'ignora et se replongea dans ce début de rêve si prometteur qui naissait déjà dans son esprit. Elle sentit une caresse remonter le long de son abdomen et glisser le long du rebord de son soutien à gorge jusqu'à son dos. Comprenant à la rugosité de la caresse que ça n'était pas un rêve, elle grogna de nouveau. Elle était à présent assez réveillée pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Le sentant tâtonner le derrière de son soutien-gorge à la recherche de la fermeture, elle mima les mouvements du sommeil pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui, pliant une jambe au dessus de sa taille, plaçant stratégiquement son genoux. Elle l'entendit marmonner, frustré de ne pas parvenir à la libérer du bout de tissus. Elle exerça une légère pression du genoux et il stoppa ses mouvements.

« Il s'ouvre devant », marmotta-t-elle.

Après une seconde d'étonnement, sa main glissa vers le devant et elle appuya un peu plus fort son genoux.

« Fais ça et tu vas regretter de pas porter de coquille. »

Elle l'entendit marmonner une phrase qui résonna comme « même pas drôle » avant qu'il ne soupire et laisse retomber sa tête sur le coussin derrière lui. Sa main, elle, trouva sa place sur la hanche de la jeune femme, entre la ligne de son jeans et le bord de son haut. Elle laissa faire, de trop bonne humeur pour abuser de pudeur.

Au bout d'un moment de silence où nul ne bougea, Greg la fit rouler sous elle, un bras autour de sa hanche alors que l'autre ouvrait le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Elle serra les dents, priant pour qu'il n'en sorte pas une boite de préservatifs, elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour débattre du pourquoi du non. Il fouilla un moment et elle gigota sous son poids. Quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la jambe nue de House, elle réalisa que ses chaussures et chaussettes à elle avait disparu en même temps que son pantalon à lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Et ce n'était définitivement pas dans ce sens du lit qu'elle s'était couchée.

Elle fut étonnée de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ait pris soin de l'installer confortablement et se dit qu'elle devait être bien plus bourrée que ce qu'elle croyait.

Il dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait parce qu'il se laissa finalement retomber sur le dos, son bras l'entrainant contre lui.

« P'tit déj' ? »

Elle fit une grimace quand l'odeur acidulée du paquet de bonbons qu'il lui mettait sous le nez l'envahit. Il était définitivement trop tôt pour autant de sucre.

« Non merci, j'aimerais qu'il me reste des dents à trente ans. »

Il haussa les épaules et enfourna une poignée de bonbons multicolores. Elle poussa un long soupir en regardant sa montre. Il était presque midi, définitivement l'heure de partir.

« Je dois y aller », dit-elle en se redressant.

D'une main sur son épaule, il la fit se recoucher. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se redressa de nouveau.

« Je suis pas sûre que ça arrangerait les choses avec ton fiancé de sortir de ma chambre au petit matin. »

Elle grinça des dents quand il insista sur le mot « fiancé », se sentant soudain rougir. Il fit signe d'écouter et elle tendit l'oreille. Divers cris, bruits de balles et rires émanés de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée. A cette heure de la journée, les étudiants hantaient les couloirs de la résidence universitaire à la recherche d'un plan pour le déjeuner. Aucune chance qu'elle passe inaperçue. Si ce n'était pas les groupies de House, une connaissance de Daniel l'identifierait immédiatement.

« Remarque, au moins t'auras plus à décider si oui ou non tu veux te marier. Je crois que mister Lacrosse prendra la décision pour toi », ajouta-t-il.

Elle grogna de frustration et se laissa retomber en arrière.

« Pas question que je passe la journée ici. »

« Oh, mais je t'en prie, va-t-en. »

Il désigna la porte d'un grand geste. Au même moment, une balle rebondit de l'autre côté de la surface en bois.

« On a rien fait ! », précisa-t-elle, tentant de se justifier.

« Pas encore. Mais c'est pas ce qu'il retiendra. Tu couche avec l'ennemi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin quand je dis coucher, c'est littéral. Je crois que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais pu mettre ma main sur… »

Frustrée, elle lui donna un coup et, sursautant, il renversa tous les bonbons.

"Ah ba bravo ! T'es fière de toi? Voilà à quoi ça mène la violence !,s'exclama-t-il en désignant les bonbons étalés sur son torse et dans son lit. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de demander « à quoi ? »

« A la famine, au gâchis et…à encore plus de violence ! »

Elle secoua la tête, décida de l'ignorer et se leva.

« Où est la douche ? »

« Ah oui bonne idée ça ! », dit-il en bondissant hors du lit faisant voler quelques friandises.

Il lui désigna la salle de bain d'un signe de tête et elle s'y dirigea. Elle s'arrêta nette en remarquant qu'il la suivait.

« J'y vais seule. »

« No problemo. »

Elle recommença à marcher, il la suivait toujours.

« Et tu ne peux définitivement pas regarder. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et s'enferma. Il soupira si fort qu'elle l'entendit à travers la cloison.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain une demie heure plus tard, elle avait réenfiler ses habits de la veille et tenter de dénouer ses cheveux mouillés avec ses doigts.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas un sèche cheveux ou une brosse cachée quelque part ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai de la pizza », s'exclama-t-il en levant une tranche pour la lui montrer avant de l'engouffrer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le générique de Capitaine Flamme à la télévision. Finalement, elle piqua un stylo sur une commode et s'en servit pour attacher ses cheveux. Elle s'assis au bord du lit, à côté de lui, et inspecta la pizza étalée sur le cagot. Son nez se retroussa de dégout en apercevant du jambon ET du chorizo. Elle tenta de déterminer si elle avait assez faim pour risquer une tranche ou si elle parviendrait à tenir sans. Un grognement de son estomac lui donna la réponse. Attrapant son sac négligemment posé par terre, elle en sortit un mouchoir, devinant qu'il ne comptait pas lui donner une assiette. Du bout des doigts, elle saisit une tranche qu'elle posa sur le couvercle de la boite en carton. Elle plissa les yeux, prenant soin d'éliminer chaque miette de viande qui polluait sa nourriture.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri outré à côté d'elle et ce qui ressemblait à une formule d'exorcisme. Elle se tourna et deux doigts croisés arrivèrent juste sous son nez. Elle repoussa la main avec une mimique interrogative.

« Les végétariens c'est le maaaaalllllllll », proclama-t-il.

« Venant de toi, je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne », ironisa-t-elle.

« Non mais sérieux, si on mange plus de viande, qui va manger tous ces délicieux mammifères qui trainent là dehors ? Ca serait l'apocalypse ! »

« Je ne vais même pas tenter de comprendre le cheminement de pensées qui t'as amené à cette conclusion », articula-t-elle en fermant les yeux et secouant la tête.

« Et Mac Donald ! Tu penses à Mac Donald ? Il serait fichu ! Que serait un monde sans Mac Donald ?! »

« Un monde meilleur ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche entre choc et outrage avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de lui recoller ses doigts croisés sous le nez.

« Blasphème ! Il faut que je me lave de toute cette impureté ! », décida-t-il, filant à la salle de bain.

Le soupir désespéré de la jeune femme fut brisé par un léger rire. Cet homme avait vraiment un don pour le mélodramatique et l'extravagance. Pendant un instant, elle tenta de l'imaginer en blouse blanche, annonçant une maladie grave à un patient….Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le malade lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Soit House allait devenir le pire médecin de l'histoire…soit le meilleur. Dans les deux cas, elle ne serait pas étonnée.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle manqua de peu la crise cardiaque quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte en criant qu'il avait une idée. A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre en lui criant de se tenir prête. Elle resta un moment assise, à se demander ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer et à quoi elle était censée se tenir prête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant l'alarme incendie du bâtiment se déclencher. Il n'avait quand même pas…

Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si House était assez fou pour faire croire à un feu ou si c'était réellement du suicide de rester plantée là au lieu de courir à l'extérieur. Le silence venait d'envahir le hall quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Greg au sourire triomphant.

« La place est dégagée, t'es libre ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il tenait tellement à ce qu'elle parte ? Voyant son manque de réaction le jeune homme prit les devants, vérifiant une nouvelle fois le couloir désert avant de l'attraper par la main et de se mettre à courir vers la sortie, emportant la jeune femme avec lui.

Au milieu du couloir, elle stoppa net, manquant de les faire chuter.

« Et M… »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, dépêche ! »

« Comme ça on arrivera plus vite juste sous le nez de la foule de gens qui attendent devant la porte pour entrer ? »

Il leva la tête, réalisant la faille de son plan.

« Oh », se contenta-t-il, pour une fois, de dire

« Oui : « oh ». »

Elle se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux quand le système anti-incendie se mit en route déversant d'un seul coup des litres d'eau dans le couloir.

« Nom d'un… »

« Les gars, venez vérifier par là ! », dit une voix au loin, bientôt suivie de bruits de pas.

Les deux étudiants se jetèrent un regard paniqué.

« Rappelle moi un truc…Déclencher une fausse alarme incendie, c'est un crime ? »

« Définitivement », prononça-t-elle, ne quittant pas la direction d'où était venue la voix des yeux.

Soudain, se faire piquer en compagnie du pire ennemi de son fiancé n'était plus le principal de ses soucis. Consternée, elle resta figée à attendre de voir apparaître quelqu'un en uniforme au bout du couloir. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le bout d'une chaussure apparaître au détour du mur avant que ses pieds ne décollent littéralement du sol sous la force d'un poids qui la bousculait. Une seconde après, elle se retrouva dans la pénombre. Ebahie, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Qu'… »

Une main sur sa bouche la fit taire et elle sursauta en entendant des voix juste de l'autre côté de la porte de…elle jeta un regard autour d'elle…ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. Une ombre sous la porte capta son attention et elle l'observa le cœur à mille à l'heure. Les pas s'éloignèrent et elle relâcha sa respiration, remarquant par la même qu'une énorme main était toujours sur sa bouche. D'un geste agacé, elle la retira et la laissa retomber le long du corps en face d'elle. En face ? Non, il était définitivement contre elle. Elle tenta de le repousser, espérant lui faire comprendre par son regard que ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour jouer à ça. Quand elle le poussa, elle entendit le dos de l'homme cogner contre le mur et réalisa que pour une fois, il n'était peut-être pas totalement responsable de leur position. C'était le placard à balais le plus petit qu'elle ait jamais vu !

« T'as raison, je préfère comme ça », chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et suivit son regard jusqu'à sa poitrine. Dans cette position, elle ne lui cachait rien de son pull gris rendu transparent par les trombes d'eaux de jadis. Elle ouvrit la bouche, haïssant les vêtements de mauvaise qualité et le tétons frondeurs. Elle inspira profondément et l'odeur encore fraiche de son gel douche envie ses narines. Peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'eau froide finalement…

Il semblait hypnotisé par les mouvements de sa poitrine. Elle se sentit rougir et par réflexe se rapprocha pour lui cacher la vue. Certes, le réflexe normal aurait été de se cacher sous ses propres bras, mais elle venait de réaliser que ses doigts étaient posés sur la taille de l'homme en face d'elle et trouvait qu'ils étaient parfaitement bien là où ils étaient….sous couvert d'une excuse valable…Comme par exemple le fait que ce placard était bien trop étroit pour bouger sans risquer de renverser quelque chose. Crédible, non ? Il faudrait qu'elle s'en souvienne au cas où un jour quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi elle restait si désespérément accroché à lui alors qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Et s'il était gentil, elle utiliserait la même excuse pour justifier le fait que ses mains avaient de nouveau trouver leur chemin sous son pull.

Elle mit son frisson sous le coup du froid et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Elle sentit son pull adhérer au tee-shirt de Greg de tout son long et trembla de nouveau sous le changement de température que la collision de leurs corps engendra. Une goutte d'eau glissa de son tee-shirt pour venir s'écraser sur la peau juste à la commissure du jeans de la jeune femme et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement qu'elle transforma plus ou moins habilement en un raclement de gorge.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? », chuchota-t-elle en remarquant le silence, tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du placard, plutôt qu'à l'intérieur.

« J'espère pas. »

Sa voix plus grave que d'habitude lui fit relever automatiquement les yeux. Ils y rencontrèrent un bleu plus foncé que la normale et des pupilles anormalement dilatées. Jouant franc jeu, il inséra une de ses jambes entre celles de Lisa, collant de ce fait leurs hanches l'une à l'autre. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent en sentant son désir contre elle. Elle aurait du, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, le repousser, le gronder, voir le frapper, mais elle se contenta de baisser le regard, espérant qu'il n'avait pas vu ses pupilles se dilater à leur tour.

Elle sentit ses paumes remonter sur la peau de son dos et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa taille. Aussitôt, les mains de l'homme reprirent leur place sur ses hanches. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle profita du moment, de la force et de la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Leurs corps étaient collés, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était toujours pas assez. Elle voulait être plus proche. Encore plus proche. Presque inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha d'avantage ce que, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle ne croyait pas physiquement possible. Ses seins étaient écrasés douloureusement contre son torse et dans son geste le bout de ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec la peau de sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remuer légèrement le bout des doigts, testant la texture chaude et douce qu'ils rencontraient. Concentrée sur ses sensations, elle le sentit grogner, vibrant contre elle, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit.

Une seconde plus tard, une main quitta sa hanche, remontant le long de son bras pour venir se poser sur son menton, la forçant à lever les yeux. Son visage à peine offert, une bouche se posait sur la sienne. Elle gronda sous la surprise, mais ne le repoussa pas. Une nouvelle seconde plus tard, elle grogna de nouveau quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent. Elle les observa, les sourcils froncés dans une moue involontairement insatisfaite. Le coin de la bouche se redressa légèrement avant que cette dernière ne s'entrechoque plus violemment avec la sienne.

Cette fois, Lisa ne resta pas impassible, répondant avidement au baiser de Greg, le reste du monde oublié. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et elle gouta un mélange de fraise, de menthe et d'une saveur qui lui était propre…intoxicante. Les mains de Lisa glissèrent du dos au ventre ferme de l'homme, remontant jusqu'à son torse, caressant autant de peau qu'elle pouvait en

atteindre. Etrangement, celles de House restèrent résolument fixées sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de s'éloigner, l'amenant toujours plus proche.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, manquant d'oxygène. Elle se sentit sourire et posa son front dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle glissa ses mains, toujours sous le tee-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules s'y appuyant nonchalamment, ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes flageolantes pour la porter. Elle resta là un moment, reprenant son souffle, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, écoutant le sien.

Bientôt, elle sentit de nouveau la main de Greg quitter sa hanche pour aller s'engouffrer dans ce qu'il restait de son chignon improvisé, remettant une mèche de cheveux humide derrière son oreille dans un geste d'une tendresse et d'une maladresse inattendue. Elle leva le visage vers lui dans un petit sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit en voyant les sourcils froncés et lèvres pincés de l'homme. Son visage ne reflétait rien du bien-être qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Elle capta son regard et il enleva sa main de ses cheveux, comme pris sur le fait, le visage soudain impassible.

Il se pencha vers elle et elle ferma naïvement les yeux, attendant un nouveau baiser. Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à côté d'elle. Il jeta un regard alentour avant de se redresser et de faire un pas en arrière, s'éloignant autant que possible d'elle.

« La voie est libre. Vas-y, je vais…rester là encore quelques minutes », dit-il, évitant son regard.

Il se racla la gorge et elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un nouveau seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

« Histoire de pas éveiller de soupçon », précisa-t-il, fixant étrangement le haut de son crâne, les sourcils froncés.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Je te laisse trouver une excuse valable pour expliquer le fait que tu sois trempée à Mis…Ton fiancé. »

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Soudain, la pièce semblait trop exigüe, manquait d'air. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi, elle ne savait pas si elle était encore capable de formuler une phrase. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire ?

Avec un hochement de tête inutile, elle s'évada du placard, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle et parvenant à se noyer dans la foule qui revenait. Passant inaperçue.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle tremblait de tout son être. Le vent froid avait collé ses vêtements à sa peau, la frigorifiant littéralement. Elle ouvrit la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pas sûre d'être prête à affronter l'homme qu'elle venait de trahir. Il devait l'attendre car aussitôt la porte fermée, il apparut devant elle. Il la regarda de haut en bas, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Bon sang, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! », dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle resta fixe dans son étreinte, la mâchoire tremblante de froid et d'appréhension. Finalement, il la lâcha sans s'éloigner, frottant ses mains contre ses bras.

« Tu es gelée ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? T'étais où ? »

Elle cligna des yeux un moment, son cerveau ayant des difficultés à se mettre en route. Elle détestait mentir.

« J'étais à la résidence…Il y a eu une alarme incendie, les extincteurs se sont mis en route. »

Ca au moins, c'était la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, il ne demanderait pas chez qui elle avait dormi.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais là bas ? J'ai appelé tout le monde, personne ne t'a vu ! Tu étais chez qui ? »

Et M…

« Chez…H…Hannah. C'est…une copine de promo. »

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé », répondit-il fronçant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste qu'elle voulait innocent.

« Je ne te dis pas tout. »

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais elle fut rassurée de voir un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Et c'est justement le problème. Je t'aime et je veux absolument tout savoir de toi. »

« Je… »

« Nope, on ne repart pas là-dessus ! », s'exclama-t-il en riant à moitié. Je suis juste content que tu sois là.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie…Tout à coup, elle le sentit se tendre contre elle et son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle…trop doucement. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement sous l'appréhension que provoqua le regard suspicieux de son fiancé. Mais il ne la regardait pas non, il regardait le haut de son crâne. Ses mains lâchèrent ses hanches et elle le vit serrer les poings le long de son corps alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire serrée dansaient sous ses joues.

Elle déglutit difficilement et un « quoi ? » à peine audible qu'elle regretta immédiatement lui échappa. Il planta ses yeux bruns dans ses bleus et elle se sentit frissonner…de peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Jamais contre elle.

« Tu sais ce que je déteste plus que tout, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle baissa le regard, à la recherche d'une réponse qui pourrait le détendre, d'une issue de secours à la dispute qui arrivait et dont elle ne savait même pas la cause.

« Allez, c'est facile, je viens juste de te dire la réponse… », dit-il d'un ton froid.

« …. »

« Bien sûr, pour le savoir il y aurait fallu que tu m'écoute. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il pointa un doigt vers elle, la faisant taire.

« Parce que si tu m'avais écouté au moins une fois de temps en temps, tu n'aurais certainement pas commis cette erreur. »

Il lâcha un rire sardonique avant de laisser glisser son doigt le long de la mâchoire de Lisa. Elle ne bougea pas, soudain terrifiée par son attitude.

« Si tu m'avais écouté, tu m'aurais entendu me plaindre de l'odeur immonde de plastique qui envahissait les cours dernièrement. Tu m'aurais entendu critiquer le nouvel hobby de House. »

A ce nom, elle se sentit vaciller. Elle se rappela soudain de ce que Daniel lui avait dit et porta une main paniquée à ses cheveux, y délogeant le stylo qu'elle y avait planté. Elle regarda le petit objet, incrédule. Il avait visiblement était fondu et remodelé en spirale.

« Je crois que le mot est « oups » », gronda-t-il, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, le regard défait. Elle porta une main à sa bouche alors que de l'autre elle serrait intensément le stylo. Sa gorge la brûlait et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, sa vue soudain floue. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait nier, trouver des milliers d'excuses, mais son cerveau se refusait à toute action.

Daniel soupira et sa colère sembla se muer en déception.

« Tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je suis désolée…pour toi. Parce que bientôt tu vas réaliser ce qui s'est passé et crois moi, tu te sentiras beaucoup plus mal que moi. »

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour le voir la dépasser et partir en claquant la porte. Elle n'essaya pas de le rattraper, ses derniers mots se répétant en boucle dans sa tête. Que voulait-il dire ?

Elle remarqua qu'elle tremblait toujours et son corps sembla se mettre en mode automatique la menant jusqu'à la douche, puis directement dans son lit où elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisée.

Elle ne pleura pas. Pas vraiment. Une ou deux larmes par ci par là, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas la tristesse qui la torturait. C'était l'incompréhension. Les derniers mots de Daniel se répétaient encore et encore sans qu'elle ne les comprenne. Sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment les comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez quand elle décida d'aller courir. Elle joggait toujours quand elle était énervée ou inquiète. Ce jour là, elle courut pendant presque 2h, ne s'arrêtant que quand ses jambes ne semblèrent plus capable de la soutenir. Malheureusement, ça ne l'aida guère. Tout ce qu'elle gagna fut des crampes en plus de ses incertitudes.

Elle passa son dimanche sur son canapé, un style tordu dans une main, une bague de fiançailles dans l'autre et un mal de crâne retentissant pour seule compagnie. Elle réalisa qu'après tout, c'était peut-être là que résidait toute la logique de l'amitié. Il fallait subir les problèmes des autres quand tout allait bien pour ne pas avoir à rester seule quand tout allait mal. Elle maudit sa solitude, les hommes et la tequila.

Quand lundi arriva, elle fut réconfortée d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire. Réconfort qui ne dura pas en voyant les gens se retourner sur son passage, Elle avait haï le lycée pour tous ses ragots et l'impression que tout le monde savait tout sur la vie de tout le monde. Tout le monde jugeait tout le monde. Elle avait adoré l'université pour ses milliers d'étudiants. A l'université, on n'est qu'un étudiant anonyme parmi les autres, quoiqu'on fasse, si ça n'avait pas de rapport avec les études, les autres s'en moquaient. Du moins, ça avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à maintenant. Tout à coup, le confort anonyme de l'université semblait s'être envolé en même temps que son statut d'incognito.

Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre…qui se fit silencieux une seconde avant que des centaines de voix s'élèvent à son entrée. Elle baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir, tentant d'ignorer les regards et doigts pointés vers elle.

A peine assise, elle vit un groupe de filles s'approcher d'elle. Elles les connaissaient de vue pour avoir été présentes à chaque fête post-lacrosse et avoir couché avec presque tous les membres de l'équipe. Elles s'assirent sur le banc en face d'elle et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux intrigués…voir même excités.

« Alors… », la pressa l'une.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? », ajouta l'autre.

Elle haussa un sourcil et les regarda une à une : l'une était rousse, l'autre brune et la dernière était blonde. Depuis quand les drôles de dames lui adressaient-elles la parole et de quoi diable lui parlaient-elles ?

« Tu peux nous le dire, on le répètera pas », précisa la rousse

« Et puis c'est pas comme si tu avais encore une réputation à sauver », ajouta sèchement la blonde avec un regard dédaigneux.

Elle lui lança un regard de travers et fut tenter de quitter la salle, mais ces pimbêches avaient attisés sa curiosité…et un brin de crainte.

« ….Qu'est ce qu'on raconte ? »

Les bouches des trois filles s'ouvrirent en même temps sous le choc.

« J'y crois pas ! », crièrent deux d'entre elles

« T'es pas au courant ?! », demanda la dernière.

Elle fit signe que non et les filles se regardèrent comme pour savoir qui allait cracher le morceau. Elle s'attendait presque à les voir se battre à papier/cailloux/ciseaux quand la rousse prit la parole.

« Alors, va falloir que tu nous confirme, parce qu'on n'est pas du genre à croire tout ce qu'on entend hein », prévenu-t-elle d'une voix stridente et sur un ton peu crédible.

« C'est vrai que t'as couché avec Gregory House ? », s'exclama la brune avec impatience.

Elle avait presque crié sa question et un silence se fit dans la salle. Des oreilles se tendirent.

« Non ! », cria Lisa, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Quelques voix se remirent à chuchoter et elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? », demanda-t-elle la gorge serrée.

« Ba la baston ! »

« Et les photos ! »

« Y a des photos ?! », questionna la rousse, visiblement excitée à cette idée.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit… », commença la brune sur un ton de confidence.

« Alors tout ça est faux et t'es toujours fiancée à Daniel ? », jaugea la blonde.

Lisa sentit au regard de la jeune femme que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire serait retenu contre elle….mais elle aussi voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle joua donc un rôle qui paraitrait naturel à ces trois filles : l'imbécile.

« Qui s'est battu ? Des photos de quoi ? »

La blonde plissa les yeux, visiblement pas dupée alors que les deux autres remettaient leurs cheveux en place d'un même mouvement de tête, se préparant à une longue tirade.

« Marie m'a dit que Wess lui avait dit que Laura lui avait dit que John lui avait dit… »

« Daniel a frappé Gregory !"

« Eh ! J'allais le dire! »

« Bah fallait le dire plus vite ! »

Les deux filles commencèrent à se chamailler et la blonde se tourna vers une Lisa sous le choc.

« Visiblement tu t'es faite avoir », ajouta la blonde

« Ah nan ça c'est moi qui le dit ! », cria la rousse, revenant dans la conversation.

« Eh bien dépêche toi, le cours va bientôt commencer ! », reprocha la brune.

« Mary m'a dit que… »

« Rhaaannnn on s'en fout dit lui juste pour le pari ! »

« J'allais le faire ! Et puis c'est pas un pari, c'est une menace ! »

« Eh bien vas-y ! »

« Donc, ça a commencé quand Daniel a traité Gregory de minable… »

« House t'a dragué uniquement pour rendre Daniel encore plus minable, trancha la blonde avec une certaine satisfaction. En même temps, on s'en serait douté », déclara-t-elle en glissant son regard sur Cuddy.

La respiration de cette dernière se coupa soudain et des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux. Elle agrippa le bord de la table et respira profondément, tentant de prévenir la crise d'angoisse qu'elle sentait arriver. Elle entendait les filles qui lui parlait toujours, puis la voix de son professeur, mais tout paraissait irréel. Une nausée la prit et elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Là, elle s'enferma et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

« Bon dieu, faites que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar… »

Elle sentait l'acidité lui brûler la gorge, mais elle ne vomit pas. Une pression dans son crâne tentait de forcer le barrage de ses yeux, mais elle refusait de laisser couler ses larmes.

Elle réfléchissait encore et encore, revoyait chacun des gestes de House, chacun de ses mots et tout lui paraissait alors si évident…De la dispute des deux hommes dans les vestiaires, jusqu'à ce moment dans le placard…Et cette main dans ses cheveux. Il avait vu le stylo, il avait su, il avait prévu, c'était évident…C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de la dissuader d'épouser Daniel, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était intéressé à elle. Tout n'avait été que mensonge et manipulation. Et ces photos ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'on y voyait. Il avait pu faire et voir ce qu'il voulait alors qu'elle avait-elle pu être si idiote !?

Finalement, ses larmes brisèrent le barrage et coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot la secouer de toute part. Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle…House n'était rien d'autre qu'un connard et tout ce qu'elle avait cru voir d'autre en lui n'était qu'hypocrisie.

Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle valait mieux qu'une happy end de conte de fée, qu'elle pouvait faire tellement plus…Mais il n'en n'avait pas cru un traitre mot. Comme il avait du bien rire de sa naïveté…Et il avait eu raison, elle n'était qu'une sotte.

« Imbécile… »

Elle posa son dos contre le rempart de bois derrière elle et ramena ses genoux à elle, y posant son menton. Elle venait de prendre la pire claque de sa vie et de perdre l'homme de sa vie…Et elle n'avait rien fait. Il était parti et elle n'avait même pas essayer de le retenir. Comme toujours, elle avait laissé faire les choses, attendu. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et elle, elle l'avait laissé partir….Elle n'était pas que stupide, elle était aussi lâche. Elle avait passé sa vie entière à éviter les conflits, à laisser faire les choses en croyant sincèrement qu'une vie pouvait se construire aussi facilement. Il avait fallu qu'un salopard la détruise pour qu'elle le réalise…

Elle renifla et essuya rageusement ses larmes du dos de sa main. Elle venait de prendre la décision de sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne se laisserait faire de la sorte. Elle valait mieux que ça. Elle valait mieux que la fuite. Elle valait mieux que de se cacher dans les toilettes à attendre que le monde l'oublie, la pardonne. Les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas toute seule. Elle était responsable de sa vie et elle était bien décidé à se battre pour la réussir.

Elle se leva, décidée à affronter le monde extérieur…mais réalisa qu'elle s'était assise dans une flaque d'une matière qu'elle ne préféra pas identifier. Ok, elle montrerait la femme forte et déterminée qu'elle avait décidé de devenir une fois qu'elle aurait pris une bonne douche et se serait refait un visage humain !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h43. Par chance, c'était pile l'heure où les couloirs étaient déserts, tous les cours ayant commencé ou finissant dans un quart d'heure.

Une semaine plus tard, elle comprit que rabattre le caquet d'une poignée de personnes ne suffirait pas à casser sa nouvelle image. Image qui oscillait, selon les gens, d'une garce à une victime. Autant dire qu'elle n'aimait ni l'une ni l'autre. Elle redoubla d'efforts en cours, prenant régulièrement la parole pour prouver à tous que non seulement elle n'était nullement intimidée, mais qu'en plus elle était bien plus intelligente que la majorité d'entre eux. Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, les murmures sur son passage ne cessaient pas. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de plus grand…Ou qu'elle se convainc qu'elle se moquait du regard des autres et qu'elle était très bien toute seule…Ce qui était plus dur à faire qu'à dire.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Le dimanche matin qui suivit, elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta hors du lit en réalisant qu'elle était en retard. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la salle de bain qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus obligée d'aller aux matchs de Lacrosse…qu'elle n'y était même certainement plus la bienvenue. Elle attrapa « L'anatomie de Gray » et retourna se plonger sous sa couette.

En début d'après midi, elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et réalisa que toute bonne célibataire se devait d'avoir une arme potentielle à proximité de son lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla se cacher derrière la porte de la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à ses jeter sur son cambrioleur quand elle remarqua qu'il portait une valise.

« Daniel ? »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« Hey. Je…viens chercher mes affaires. »

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle resta quelques secondes plantée sur place, l'observant poser délicatement chaque vêtement dans sa malle. Elle sourit légèrement en le voyant replier une chemise trois fois avant de la poser. S'il était un point commun entre eux, c'était bien leur sens du travail bien fait.

Un peu plus détendue, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui », dit-elle sans vraiment y penser.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je sais. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Co… »

« Les photos. »

Elle rougit, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elles représentaient et, pour l'instant, elle s'était contenter de prier le ciel qu'elles ne soient jamais révélées « publiquement ». Elle pouvait assurer avec une réputation de Mary-couche-toi-là, mais il serait plus dur pour elle de se remettre d'une exposition des parties intimes de son corps sur les murs de l'université.

Elle l'entendit sourire.

« C'est beaucoup de rumeurs pour pas grand chose », rassura-t-il. On y voit juste…ton visage endormi…ainsi qu'une bouteille de tequila et un House… très suggestif.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée ou non. A quelle point était-il suggestif ? Et puis d'abord, ça voulait dire quoi suggestif ?

« Mais comment… »

« Tu as un rictus. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcils.

« Chaque fois que tu t'endors après l'amour, tes lèvres font ce drôle de truc… »

Il fit une sorte de grimace et elle dut avoir l'air horrifiée parce qu'il se mit à rire.

« C'est beaucoup plus mignon que ça en a l'air. »

Elle sourit, se souvenant soudain pourquoi elle avait accepté d'épouser cet homme. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la bague qui trônait toujours à son annulaire. Elle s'apprêtait à l'enlever quand il la coupa :

« T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Sa respiration se coupa quand la réponse s'imposa subitement à son esprit. Elle avait l'homme parfait juste en face d'elle et ne parvenait plus à se résoudre à l'épouser. House avait beau être un connard de première, il lui avait fait réaliser que ses désirs étaient biaisés. Ses priorités avaient changé et elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que Daniel attendait d'elle. Il n'était pas aussi macho que Greg l'avait prétendu, mais ses désirs à lui ne concorderaient pas avec ses rêves à elle. Il voulait de l'attention et elle se savait incapable de s'offrir totalement à quelqu'un.

« Oui », murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle se demanda s'il avait entendu lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il hocha juste la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

« Mieux vaut maintenant qu'après avoir ruiner nos parents », plaisanta-t-il tristement.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'il refermait sa valise à présent pleine.

« C'est ton appartement », réalisa-t-elle.

« Tu peux le garder », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Matt m'a proposé de rester chez lui quelque temps. »

Elle acquiesça, faisant rouler sa bague entre deux doigts une dernière fois avant de la lui tendre. Il s'avança et ferma son poing autour de sa main tendue.

« Garde-la. »

« Mais… »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'on me la rembourse et…cette bague était faite pour toi. »

Elle sentit son regard s'embuer et passa son pouce sur le dos de la main de l'homme.

« Merci. »

« Prends soin de toi. »

Daniel déposa un baiser sur son front et parti silencieusement. Elle resta assise là un moment, songeant qu'une page de sa vie venait définitivement d'être tournée. Il était temps de tout recommencer…Un sourire presque diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle se souvint que le chapitre n'était pas encore fini. Il lui restait une vengeance à prendre…

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

Une semaine plus tard, elle se retrouva devant sa porte au petit matin. Elle s'obstina à frapper durant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à lui répondre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, la bouche déjà ouverte pour chasser l'inopportun, mais lorsqu'il la vit, sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et il resta figé par la surprise pendant un moment. Profitant de sa stupeur, elle le poussa et entra dans la chambre. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte, la fermant de ce geste. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon bleu et un tee-shirt gris. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et il avait encore la marque de son oreiller sur la joue. Il avait l'air d'osciller entre fatigue et curiosité.

« J'ai besoin de ma coque ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non », répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la jaugea un instant et elle lui sourit. Les deux sourcils de House se haussèrent subitement, ce n'était visiblement pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. Elle s'avança vers lui. Immédiatement, il posa ses mains sur son entrejambe pour se protéger. Elle l'ignora et se mit à un pas de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il plissa les yeux, pas convaincu.

« Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas la vie que je voulais. »

Elle fit une pause et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. »

Elle posa une main sur son torse et tenta de ne pas rire de l'air totalement ahuri de Greg. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un frôlement. Deux mains sur ses épaules la firent s'éloigner. Il secoua la tête, pointant un doigt vers elle.

« Ah ah ah , tu m'auras pas ! Beaucoup trop de filles m'ont haï avant toi pour que je me laisse encore avoir à ce petit jeu. »

« Quel petit jeu ? »

« Oh allez ! T'es un cliché, tu te souviens ? T'es loin d'être la première qui me séduit avant de me faire un sale coup. Désolée ma grande, mais faudra trouver mieux que ça ! », défia-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils espérant que sa contrariété passerait pour de l'incompréhension. Il la dépassa et se lança littéralement sur son lit. Il se lova dans sa couette et planta son nez dans son coussin.

« Je te laisse réfléchir à une vengeance plus originale, Morphée m'attend. »

Lisa resta plantée là, fulminante. Il avait fait capoter son plan si facilement qu'elle se sentait humiliée…et imbécile. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement….A vrai dire, elle ne le laisserait même pas gagner cette manche. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle se dirigea vers le lit. Allongé sur le côté, il lui faisait dos. Elle vit là plein d'opportunités, mais jugea que comme bien trop souvent : il avait raison, ça serait bien trop cliché. Changer son shampooing par de la teinture, jeter sa moto dans le lac et l'humilier publiquement serait certainement jouissif, mais beaucoup trop simple. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus subtile pour l'atteindre réellement.

Elle attrapa l'éternel paquet de bonbons qui trainait sur sa table de nuit et l'enjamba pour aller s'asseoir contre le mur, ses jambes posées négligemment sur l'homme allongé. Il ouvrit un œil, intrigué, et elle haussa les épaules lâchant un simple « je réfléchis » avant de gober un bonbon. Il l'observa quelques instants, dubitatif. Finalement il remonta sa couette sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, mais elle savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Tant qu'elle serait là, tant qu'il s'attendait à sa vengeance, il savait devoir être aux aguets à chaque instant. Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Lisa. Elle avait une idée.

Elle resta assise là une bonne heure à mettre sur pied son plan, n'oubliant pas de remuer ci-et-là le paquet de bonbons de la façon la plus bruyante possible ou de lâcher des soupirs qu'elle savait agaçants pour une personne essayant de dormir. Finalement, House finit par craquer, lui jetant un regard noir avant de rouler hors du lit et de s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

Quand il sortit, elle était toujours là, installée sur son lit à regarder la télévision en buvant SON coca et en grignotant SES chips. Bien sûr, il ne sut pas qu'elle avait vidé la moitié du coca dans l'évier et cacher une bonne partie des chips au fond de la poubelle. L'envahissement de territoire : oui, la cellulite : non merci.

Il pesta silencieusement et alla prendre un jogging dans le placard.

Le chips qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette sur les hanches et quelques gouttes ruisselants encore sur son torse halée. Elle déglutit difficilement et but une gorgée de coca. Heureusement pour elle, il l'ignora totalement et repartit à la salle de bain, vêtements en main. Deux minutes plus tard, il ressortait vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un sweat gris à capuche. Ne prêtant pas attention à elle, il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de lacer ses baskets. Il attrapa finalement un bonnet qu'il vissa sur sa tête et sortit sans un mot.

Elle grogna de frustration. Il venait encore une fois de lui prouver que son plan était minable. Ce n'était pas juste en squattant sa chambre quelques heures qu'elle le mènerait à bout. Non il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de plus grand comme….

Deux heures plus tard, Gregory House afficha un sourire victorieux en rentrant de son jogging pour découvrir que sa chambre avait été désertée de tout intrus. Essoufflé par sa course, il alla jusqu'à son frigo, priant pour qu'il lui reste du coca. Et coca il y avait. Des dizaines de petites cannettes de coca light étaient soigneusement rangées dans la porte du frigo. Depuis quand avait-il du coca light ? Réfléchissant, il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de son frigo et failli pousser un cri. Des légumes. Des légumes partout dans SON frigo ! Horrifié, il se tourna vers ses placards. Elle n'avait quand même pas…Il ferma un œil sous l'angoisse, la main sur la poignée du placard. Quand il l'ouvrit, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Toutes ses confiseries avaient disparues, remplacées par des biscuits bios et divers fruits séchés. Il resta pétrifié.

Finalement, il finit par éclater d'un rire nerveux. Elle était bonne. Plus qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais il lui en faudrait beaucoup plus que ça pour l'impressionner.

A peine avait-il penser cela qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit faire un pas en arrière sous le choc.

Non seulement elle avait la clé de SA chambre à la main, mais le pire était qu'une énorme valise pendait à sa deuxième main.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Hum ? », demanda-t-elle distraitement.

« C'est quoi ça ? », cria-t-il en désignant sa valise.

« Mes affaires. Mon appartement se trouve être la possession de mon ex-fiancé. Etant donnée ta responsabilité dans tout ça, il semble logique que tu assume les conséquences de tes actes. T'inquiètes pas, je me suis déjà libérée une place dans ton placard », ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Bien sûr, il pourrait dire non. Mot simple, clair et résumant parfaitement ses pensées. Mais en la voyant lui sourire triomphalement avant de poser sa valise sur son lit et de se mettre à la défaire, il comprit qu'un simple « non » ne le mènerait pas bien loin. Il l'avait définitivement sous-estimée.

C'est satisfaite qu'elle le regarda se précipiter à la salle de bain, se permettant même une petite danse de la victoire quand il claqua la porte.

Aussitôt était-il parti faire son jogging qu'elle avait couru au supermarché le plus proche, était revenue tout ranger, et était directement repartie faire sa valise, appelant Daniel au passage pour lui dire que l'appartement était tout à lui. Epuisée de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie en deux heures, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux une seconde. Son regard glissa sur le plafond blanc avant de passer sur le décor qui l'entourait. Définitivement trop masculin, il faudra qu'elle s'occupe de ça. Les idées qui lui vinrent la firent sourire. A cet instant, transformer la vie de Gregory House en enfer lui paraissait plus que jouissif. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'était pas homme à abdiquer si facilement. Il allait tenter de la faire partir par tous les moyens, la ridiculiser, l'insulter, ça n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir, mais elle était motivée. Pas juste par le fait que si elle abandonnait, elle se retrouvait à la rue, non, mais par l'idée de faire de la vie de House un cauchemar. De devenir son pire cauchemar. C'était horrible à penser, mais d'une certaine façon elle appréciait cette idée. Dompter l'indomptable. C'était un défi qu'elle était prête à relever.

Elle entendit la douche se mettre en route et grimaça. Son majeur point faible dans cette « bataille » allait surement être son attirance pour lui. Car oui, attirée elle l'était. Définitivement. Et il ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait pu constater à quel point il était facile pour lui de la manipuler en jouant de ça. Il tenterait de recommencer, c'était certain, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle se laisse faire. Contrairement à lui, elle était consciente de ses propres points faibles et c'était là sa plus grande force.

Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle avait un cours dans un peu moins d'une demie heure. Elle aurait voulu être là quand il sortirait de la salle de bain pour lui prouver qu'elle n'allait pas partir. Mais elle savait que cette cohabitation risquait de nuire à ses études et elle n'était pas décidée à laisser faire. Elle se releva et fourra son bloc note, un stylo et les doubles des clés qu'elle avait faits dans son sac. Elle jeta un regard incertain vers sa valise à moitié défaite. Ses vêtements étaient, pour la plupart bon marché et elle ne les affectionnait pas particulièrement, mais l'éventualité de les retrouver lacérés, décolorés ou dieu sait de quelle manière abimés la fit hésiter. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et sortit, s'intimant de ne pas y penser. C'était lui qui devait être inquiet. Pas elle.

Il fut surpris de retrouver la chambre vide en sortant de la salle de bain. Il avait déjà préparé une série d'arguments censés la faire fuir en courant. Mais visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Il remarqua la valise sur le lit et s'avança en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il avait bien vu à quel point son corps dénudé l'avait troublé le matin même et n'avait prévu de la confronter en ne portant qu'une serviette. Son égo fut déçu de ne pas avoir à subir les joues rouges et regards appréciateurs de la jeune femme…entre deux insultes certaines. Il sourit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme si déterminée avant elle. Il avait eu sa part de claques, d'insultes et de tentatives d'humiliations…pour la plupart méritées, mais personne n'avait jamais été aussi décidée qu'elle a lui gâcher sa vie. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était certainement même pas encore au mieux de son potentiel. Lisa, semblait-il, était le genre de femme aussi pleine de ressources que de surprises.

Il sourit en observant un bout de dentelle rose dépasser de sous un jeans dans la malle. Il tira dessus et découvrit un petit string qui le fit penser que cette cohabitation serait loin de n'avoir que des inconvénients.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

En rentrant ce soir-là, Cuddy faillit pousser un cri de frayeur.

« Je me suis permis de ranger tes affaires et de décorer le studio un peu plus à ton gout », annonça House fièrement.

Elle tourna un regard horrifié vers lui et remarqua son sourire victorieux. Il fit un geste pour désigner la pièce autour de lui.

« Ca te plait ? », défia-t-il.

Elle se contenta de cligner des yeux, analysant le décor qui l'entourait. Une guirlande de ses soutien-gorge accrochés les uns aux autres traversait la pièce d'un bout à l'autre, alors que ses strings était exposés ça et là au mur. S'il était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à cela. Il était plus imaginatif que ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait même recouvert le lustre d'une de ses chemises de nuits roses, la lampe diffusant ainsi une lumière tamisée à travers la pièce. Elle inspira profondément et il en profita pour réattaquer.

« Je trouve ça très cosy personnellement. Très stimulant pour l'imagination », ajouta-t-il rêveusement en glissant un string rose entre ses doigts. « Par contre, il faudrait que tu fasse quelque chose, c'est pas naturel d'avoir autant de rose. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois une fille, pas besoin de te déguiser en Barbie. »

« J'aime le rose », fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, sous le choc.

« On aime le rose quand on a un ou deux hauts de cette couleur. Quand on a plus de huit strings roses, ça devient une obsession », affirma-t-il.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et fila à la cuisine…ou ce qui était censé faire office de cuisine dans les chambres étudiants, soit : un évier, un mini frigo, un placard et une plaque chauffante. L'espace d'une minute, elle regretta le confort du F3 de Daniel, mais elle n'était pas prête de partir. Elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot et, surtout, elle savait que réagir aux tentatives d'énervement de House ne ferait que l'encourager. L'ignorer le rendrait fou…c'était définitivement ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Elle sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe et se tourna juste attend pour voir un de ses strings tomber par terre. Elle se tourna vers lui et il s'apprêtait déjà à lui en envoyer un autre en lance pierre. Elle n'afficha aucune réaction et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de nourriture. Le second string ne décolla même pas.

Elle sortit une salade toute faite du réfrigérateur et scanna la pièce, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'homme qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, la regardant avec méfiance. Elle soupira en remarquant qu'il n'y avait même pas une chaise dans le studio, encore moins une table.

« Où est ce que tu mange ? »

« Sur le lit », répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Où est ce que tu fais tes devoirs ? »

« Sur le lit. Où est ce que tu compte dormir ? »

« Dans le lit. »

« Où est ce que je suis censé dormir ? »

« Dans la baignoire » tenta-t-elle sans espoir.

Elle comprit à son visage son désaccord et s'avança vers le coin de la pièce où un gros sac plastique était posé. Elle en sortit trois coussins avant de se diriger vers le lit. D'un geste, elle releva les couvertures, et mit ses coussins du côté opposé à ceux de l'homme.

« Si t'as tellement envie de coucher avec moi, y a qu'à demander. «

« Pas de contact, pas de mains baladeuses. Tu dors sous ta couverture », déclara-t-elle en sortant une couverture du sachet. Je dors sous la mienne.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Elle lâcha un rire ironique et haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas faire quoi, me traîner dehors en me tirant par les cheveux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. S'il avait un principe, c'était bien de ne jamais violenter les femmes. Visiblement elle l'avait compris et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre lui. Elle lui sourit triomphalement et s'installa de son côté du lit, sa petite salade en main. Il grogna avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, attrapant la télécommande, au passage. D'une main il alluma la télé. De l'autre il lui piqua sa salade. Il ignora le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme et engloutit la moitié du bol d'une seule bouchée.

« Tu vas faire quoi, m'obliger à recracher ? », dit-il ouvrant grand la bouche pour lui montrer la nourriture à moitié mâchée qui s'y trouvait.

Elle grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait plus faim de toute façon.

Il mit un match de Hockey et elle se demanda s'il aimait le Hockey ou s'il mettait juste du sport en partant du principe que les femmes n'aimaient pas ça. Elle soupira, faisant mine d'être agacée. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder ce petit plaisir…En même temps qu'à elle.

A vrai dire, le Hockey était un des seul sport qu'elle appréciait de regarder. Pas qu'observer des hommes recouverts de plastique se tapant dessus pour un palet l'excitait particulièrement, mais chaque fois qu'elle voyait un match, elle pensait à son père.

Enfant, elle passait ses samedis après-midis, assise sur les genoux de son père, sursautant à chacun de ses cris et engouffrant des tonnes de pop-corn. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les émotions qu'un simple jeu pouvait provoquer chez un homme et petit à petit, elle avait elle aussi été emportée par l'excitation des matchs. A huit ans, elle avait supplié sa mère de lui acheter une panoplie de hockeyeur. Elle revoyait encore le regard meurtrier que sa mère avait envoyé à son père, l'accusant silencieusement de transformer sa petite fille en garçon manqué. Un jour, il était venue la voir dans sa chambre et lui avait offert des patins à glace.

« Mais y a pas de palet ! », s'était-elle alors exclamée.

_« Avant de frapper, il faut d'abord apprendre à patiner », lui avait-il dicté en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _

_« Tu vas m'apprendre ?! », avait-elle demandé, excitée à cette idée._

_Il hocha la tête et elle se revit sautillée sur place avant d'être coupée dans son élan par une main posée sur son épaule._

_« Mais attention, il faudra t'appliquer. Tu ne dois pas juste apprendre à glisser sur la glace, tu dois apprendre à y flotter, à y être aussi à l'aise que sur la terre ferme. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire ça ? »_

_Elle avait hoché frénétiquement la tête et il avait souri._

_  
Le week-end qui suivit, ils allèrent à la patinoire tous les deux et elle se figea en voyant plusieurs personnes chuter. Tout à coup, elle n'était plus tellement sûre de vouloir y aller. _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta de poser un pied sur la glace. Son pied glissa immédiatement et elle manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord. Elle se tourna vers son père juste à temps pour le voir s'élancer sur la glace. Il fit un tour sur lui même et revint vers sa petite fille, figée sur la terre ferme. Il lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à venir, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, cachant une partie de son visage dans son col roulé._

_« Ca glisse trop ! »_

_« C'est le principe, ma puce », ria-t-il. _

_« Mais je vais tomber ! »_

_« Ca n'arrivera pas », affirma-t-il._

_« Comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Parce que je serais toujours derrière toi pour te rattraper ». _

_Après quelques secondes de réflexion et une énième vérification de la bonne fixation de ses genouillères, elle fixa son bonnet sur ses tresses ébènes et se décida. Elle agrippa les mains de son père et fit un pas sur la glace. Elle faillit glisser, mais, comme promis, il la rattrapa. Plus confiante, elle tenta d'avancer un peu plus. Ils passèrent des heures sur la glace, Lisa insistant pour ne pas partir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas se débrouiller toute seule. Son père avait sourit devant son obstination et, comme toujours, il l'avait laissé faire. Ils ne quittèrent la patinoire qu'après ses premières glissades en solo._

_Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'elle patina. _

_Une semaine plus tard, son père faisait un infarctus et elle entra pour la première fois dans un hôpital. Lui, n'en sortit jamais. _

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel crétin celui-là !, cria une voix à côté d'elle, la ramenant à la réalité. »

Elle s'attendit presque à voir son père à côté d'elle, mais sourit tristement en voyant House. Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hum ? », demanda-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Tu me regarde avec un drôle d'air et tu…souris », déclara-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle remarqua son coup d'œil inquiet à la salade et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Quoi ? », réitéra-t-il, agacé de ne pas comprendre.

« Rien », sourit-elle.

Elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle, se concentrant sur la télévision. Il grogna à côté d'elle, mais elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à le taquiner.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par rentrer dans le jeu et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une protestation lui échappa :

« Eh mais y a faute là ! », cria-t-elle

Remarquant son erreur, elle se tourna vers House. Il avait la bouche ouverte sous la surprise, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il avait encore échoué à agacer la jeune femme. Elle éclata de rire sous sa moue boudeuse.

Le match terminé, ils baillèrent à l'unisson et échangèrent un sourire. Il était l'heure tant redoutée, celle de se coucher. Elle alla vers le placard chercher son pyjama et fut surprise de remarquer qu'à part ses sous-vêtements, tout était rangé correctement. Elle préféra cependant ne pas faire de remarque à ce propos et vérifia l'éventuelle présence de poil à gratter. Elle opta pour son pyjama le moins seyant, jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Elle fila se préparer à la salle de bain et quand elle sortit elle fut satisfaite de la grimace du jeune homme en voyant son énorme pantalon à carreaux rouges et blancs et son tee-shirt définitivement masculin et absolument pas décolleté. Il alla se changer en se plaignant et elle se glissa stratégiquement sous la couverture. Quand il revint, elle était plongée sous sa couverture rose et couchée sur la sienne, de manière à ce que leurs corps n'entrent pas en contact. Elle avait trois fois trop de coussins et les avait entassé du côté gauche du lit…enfin de sa droite à elle dans la mesure où elle était couchée dans le sens contraire du lit. Il se glissa sous la couverture et mit volontairement ses pieds juste à côté de la figure de la jeune femme. Elle râla et les rejeta le plus loin possible. Il sourit et songea à de nouvelles idées pour la rendre folle.

De son côté du lit, Lisa réalisa qu'elle ne semblait pas le déranger autant qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré…et ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter cela. Se sentait-il coupable ou n'était-il réellement que si peu gêné de sa présence ? Elle s'était attendue à un harcèlement massif visant à la faire partir, mais il l'avait à peine asticoter, lâchant volontairement quelques remarques sexistes durant le match de Hockey. C'était loin de la réaction qu'elle attendait. Et ça la contrariait presque autant que ça la troublait. Il était donc impossible d'énerver cet homme ?

Jusqu'ici, elle avait semblé subir cette colocation bien plus que lui ! Il l'avait même devancé en « redécorant » le studio. Elle avait prévu de passer la journée du lendemain à réarranger la chambre de la façon la plus féminine possible, mais à présent l'idée manquerait totalement d'originalité. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours remplir sa salle de bain de tampons et autres produits totalement féminin, ce qu'elle comptait toujours faire, mais ça n'aurait pas la même ampleur sans les petits napperons et tapis qu'elle avait prévu.

Un ronflement interrompit ses pensées et elle maudit son idée stupide d'emménager. Non seulement elle ne le dérangeait pas, mais en plus elle n'arriverait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son plan sensé être diabolique se retournait définitivement contre elle. Sans parler qu'à présent, partir serait signe d'échec et était donc impossible. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester Gregory House !

Finalement, la fatigue prit le pas sur l'agacement et elle s'endormit.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut son odeur, partout autour d'elle. La seconde fut son absence.

Groggy, elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, tendit l'oreille, mais il n'était plus là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et se souvint que, House ayant le même emploi du temps que Daniel, il avait cours à cette heure-ci. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas réveillé. Elle ne le fut pas en voyant la moustache dessinée au dessus de ses lèvres. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui dire que cette idée là manquait totalement d'originalité.

Elle se lava, s'habilla, aéra la chambre et remit tous ses sous-vêtements à leur place, dans le tiroir, s'interrogeant sur la nécessité d'un éventuel cadenas….en même temps, pensa-t-elle, il a déjà vu tous mes strings. Elle laissa tomber l'idée, sachant que de toute façon, il relèverait probablement le défi d'ouvrir le tiroir sans la clé. House ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Elle profita de son absence pour travailler, sachant que, s'il avait été là, il aurait tout fait pour la déconcentrer.

Les jours s'enchainèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et la guerre se transforma doucement en routine. Elle le força à regarder un maximum de soaps, il la força à regarder James Bond. Elle aimait critiquer James Bond, il apparaissait miraculeusement à l'heure où commençait « Sunset Beach ». Elle avait toujours droit à sa vacherie quotidienne et ne manquait jamais de lui rendre la pareille. Du doigt plongé dans l'eau tiède, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement recommandé quand on partageait le même lit, à la nourriture empoisonnée, ils redoublaient d'imagination pour tourmenter l'autre. Pourtant, elle finit par se résigner au fait de ne pas réussir à se venger. Quoiqu'elle fasse, ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'atteindre, il paraissait même apprécier ça le saligaud !.

Ils finirent par s'habituer l'un à l'autre, développant peu à peu une sorte d'amitié totalement chaotique. Leurs tentatives de discussions se finissaient toujours en disputes, mais, même s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se l'avouer, ils aimaient débattre. Malgré elle, elle le trouvait drôle. Malgré lui, il la trouvait intéressante.

House se fit un plaisir d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle habitait chez lui, mais contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Cela finit même par servir les intérêts de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus la victime de House, ou l'idiote qui s'était laissée avoir, elle était devenue la fille qui avait la patience et le courage de le supporter, celle qui était parvenue à le dompter….Du moins, c'était ce que croyaient les gens que ça intéressait.

La chambre, « leur chambre » comme laissa échapper House un jour, devint une sorte de sanctuaire pour une amitié hors du commun. Ils ne se voyaient jamais en dehors de ces quatre murs. Elle avait sa vie, il avait la sienne et ils n'en parlaient jamais réellement entre eux. Il avait laissé échappé qu'il haïssait son père, elle avait précisé qu'elle n'avait plus le sien et ça avait été ce qu'il y avait eu de plus proche d'une conversation personnelle entre eux. De toute façon, les sentiments ça n'était pas leur truc alors ça leur convenait. Cuddy n'avait pas besoin de ses mots pour deviner qu'il était beaucoup plus subtil que ce qu'il laissait paraître, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Bizarrement - et depuis le début, réalisa-t-elle- ils se comprenaient. Ils devinaient les douleurs et les épreuves que l'autre avait traversé sans avoir besoin d'en connaître les détails.

Un soir au moment d'aller se coucher, il découvrit qu'elle avait installé ses coussins à côté des siens. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Malgré leurs attirances mutuelles, ils ne couchèrent jamais ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas tout compliquer et il savait qu'il finirait par la blesser. Ils n'en parlèrent jamais.

Les examens arrivèrent bientôt et comme en préparation de leur future séparation, ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu l'un de l'autre. Elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque pour réviser, il laissait traîner des brochures d'écoles de médecine sans jamais en parler.

« T'es prête ? », lui demanda-t-il le matin de ses examens.

Elle releva la tête et son regard s'accrocha au sien. Elle comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de son partiel, mais de qui suivrait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hochant légèrement la tête et levant les épaules en même temps.

« Toi ? », interrogea-t-elle.

Son estomac se serra en attendant sa réponse, elle était soudain aux prises avec une angoisse qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ses études. Il imita son geste précédent et sourit légèrement. Elle le lui rendit tristement et baissa le regard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient advenir d'eux une fois qu'il aurait quitté la ville. L'appellerait-il ? Viendrait-il la voir de temps en temps ? Avait-elle envie de ça ? Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait envie de bien plus que ça.

Elle releva le menton et remarqua qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la devança.

« Je ne veux pas de ça », lui dit-il.

« De quoi ? »

« De ce que toi tu veux. »

Elle détourna son regard, honteuse qu'il ait encore une fois deviné ses pensées. Blessée de son rejet.

« Cesse de jouer à la sentimentale et réfléchis un peu, tu comprendras. »

« Désolée, je suis un peu lente, tu peux développer ? », insista-t-elle froidement, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens avec défiance.

Il jeta un regard sur le côté, vers nulle part, surtout pas vers elle.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas avoir tout le temps d'y penser », trancha-t-il finalement.

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il soupira, s'en voulant d'avoir été si froid.

« Tu vois, je suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant un point au centre de son torse. Sans qu'ils ne comprennent comment ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ses larmes imbibaient son tee-shirt. Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son front. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, pas tout à fait une caresse, juste un contact. Il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de s'éloigner légèrement, assez pour pouvoir la regarder. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, y essuyant une larme en un geste qui ne lui était pas familier. Il devait l'avoir vu dans un de ces films sentimentales qu'elle l'avait forcé à regarder, pensa-t-il.

« C'est l'heure d'aller botter les fesses de tous ces ignorants », tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle renifla et releva le menton.

« Essaie de ne pas trop martyriser…. »

Elle se tut en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit quelle école il avait finalement choisi. Elle ne savait même pas pour quelle spécialité il avait opté. Elle l'interrogea du regard et elle comprit que c'était mieux ainsi.

« J'espère que j'entendrais parler de toi. »

Elle devina à son ton que ce n'était pas de se revoir qu'il lui proposait. Il la défiait de devenir quelqu'un dont tout le monde parlerait. Un médecin d'excellence.

« J'espère ne pas trop entendre parler de toi », répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il sourit. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il s'assagirait.

« Et moi j'espère que tu ne porte pas des talons, parce que tu vas devoir courir si tu ne pars pas tout de suite », se moqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle en portait toujours.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et constata qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle soupira et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Je déteste ça », ragea-t-elle en parlant des adieux.

« Alors ne le fais pas », déclara-t-il finalement.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, une dernière discussion silencieuse. Elle soupira et le dépassa, frôlant intentionnellement son épaule en partant, à la recherche d'un dernier contact, ne se retournant pas.

Quand elle revint ce soir là, il avait disparu. Elle voulut pleurer, mais savait que ça ne le ferait pas revenir. Alors, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit où ils avaient passé tant de temps et nicha son nez dans son coussin, profitant de son odeur tant qu'elle était encore là. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina qu'ils leur restaient du temps. Qu'ils s'étaient connus plus tôt. Autrement. Que leur histoire se finissait différemment.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Quatre ans plus tard, elle obtenu son doctorat avec mention très bien et une année d'avance. Elle fut seconde de sa promo et ne s'en satisfit pas. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à vouloir être la meilleure. Malgré le temps, elle entendait toujours la voix de House lui dire qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Elle entra à l'école de médecine de Princeton et fit son internat en endocrinologie.

A trente-deux ans, elle devint la première femme et la seconde plus jeune administratrice d'hôpital des Etats-Unis. Elle déballait à peine ses cartons dans son immense bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha avec un sourire, heureuse de pouvoir libérer pour la première fois la phrase qu'elle préparait depuis un moment déjà.

« Dr Lisa Cuddy, Directrice de Princeton Plainsboro, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Premièrement, si quelqu'un appel ce numéro, c'est qu'il sait qui il va avoir au bout du fil »

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa en reconnaissant une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de dix ans.

« Deuxièmement : ton discours craint ».

« House », souffla-t-elle, sous le choc.

« Oui ? », se moqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et devina un sourire identique à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait entendu parler d'elle. Il avait même probablement toujours garder un œil sur sa carrière de la même façon qu'elle avait garder un œil sur la sienne. Un silence confortable s'installa et ne fut brisé qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi », constata-t-il simplement, mais elle dénota une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

« Moi aussi…Un peu trop même », reprocha-t-elle en souriant.

« Pas de ma faute si je suis doué »

« Totalement de ta faute si t'es un salopard. »

« Aaaaahhhh », soupira-t-il gaiement. « Tes mots doux m'avaient manqué. »

Il se tut en remarquant la portée de ses mots.

« Tes sarcasmes aussi », répondit-elle doucement.

Un nouvel ange passa.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais au chômage », affirma-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Fausse rumeur, je travaille à la clinique Mayo de New-York. »

« J'ai entendu dire que ça ne durerait pas. »

« C'est que t'as du écouter un peu trop fort. »

« Si tu as besoin de… ».

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle », la coupa-t-il.

Elle voulut demander pourquoi, mais sut que c'était inutile.

« J'ai toujours su que tu valais mieux que madame Ingalls. »

« Qui ? »

« Oh bon dieu, va vraiment falloir que tu trouve quelqu'un pour te remettre à jour télévisuellement ! », s'exclama-t-il faussement outré.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de s'en occuper lui-même, mais n'était plus sûre d'avoir le droit de lui demander des choses comme ça.

« Je voulais juste…te féliciter. Voilà, c'est fait ! »

« House ! », cria-t-elle sachant qu'il était sur le point de raccrocher.

« Cuddy ? »

Elle était à court de mot, elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, mais rien de vraiment approprié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il raccroche.

« Merci », dit-elle finalement.

Un silence lui répondit et elle écouta sa respiration un long moment avant que la ligne ne coupe finalement.

Une semaine passa et elle était convaincue de l'avoir à nouveau perdu quand elle reçut un mail contenant juste une adresse internet. Curieuse, elle cliqua sur le lien et un site consacré à la petite maison dans la prairie apparut. Elle sourit, émue, sachant que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il était bel et bien de retour dans sa vie. Elle enregistra l'adresse de l'expéditeur dans ses contacts et partit à la recherche d'un site sur James Bond. Elle cliqua sur « envoyer » pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils échangèrent des mails ne contenant que des liens. S'il l'envoyait sur un site de lingerie, elle l'envoyait vers les textes réglementant le harcèlement sexuel et il lui répondait alors par un site porno. Bien vite, elle se surprit à vérifier sa boîte mail plusieurs fois par jour, impatiente d'avoir de ses « nouvelles ».

Un jour, elle apprit qu'il avait été viré par le directeur de l'hôpital Mayo. Ce soir-là, elle lui envoya le site officiel de son propre hôpital.

Un mois plus tard, il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et elle se demandait si elle avait fait une erreur quand il apparut à travers la porte vitrée de son bureau, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Ils s'observèrent un moment à travers le mur de verre, se redécouvrant. Elle inspecta les traits de son visage, découvrant ci-et-là quelques rides. Ses cheveux châtains était plus courts et étaient parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs. Ses épaules lui semblèrent plus larges. Il était rasé et elle s'étonna d'apercevoir un petit creux au milieu de son menton. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son visage lui paraissait si proche et elle remarqua qu'il était à présent juste en face d'elle. Elle croisa son regard éternellement bleu et ils se sourirent un instant. Juste heureux de se revoir.

Finalement, il brisa le moment en mettant un document juste sous son nez.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, attrapant le dossier et le feuilletant déjà.

« Mon CV », précisa-t-il inutilement.

Il secoua le nœud de sa cravate et elle sourit, se disant qu'il n'y était visiblement pas habitué. Qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé au fond. Qu'il était là pour un entretien.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et prit place derrière son bureau, parcourant ses références, s'informant sur les détails de sa carrière qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur les dix années qu'elle avait manqué.

« C'est le CV le plus…. chaotique que j'ai jamais lu, déclara-t-elle. Pourquoi devrais-je t'engager ? »

Elle ne put se résoudre à le vouvoyer, même si ça brisait tout le professionnalisme qu'elle tentait de mettre dans son attitude.

« Parce que Rogers est un idiot », annonça-t-il en croisant ses jambes devant lui. « Et que je suis bien plus sexy »

Elle tenta d'étouffer son rire derrière sa main, mais sut qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle se demanda un instant comment il savait qu'elle projetait de mettre le Dr Rogers à la tête de son département de diagnostique quand elle remarqua un détail sur son Cv.

« Tu connais le Dr Wilson ? »

Il sourit, à peine surpris qu'elle devine si facilement ses sources.

« C'est mon nouveau BFF depuis notre internat à Harvard ».

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. James Wilson était le chef de son département d'oncologie, mais, si elle connaissait ses qualifications, elle ne connaissait que peu l'homme en lui-même.

« C'est bon, je suis pris ? Parce que là j'ai un rendez-vous pour déjeuner et…. »

Il se tut en voyant l'expression outrée de la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et posa son CV sur le bureau, se penchant vers lui.

« Si, et je dis bien « si », je t'engage, ça ne sera que parce que je sais ce que tu vaux et ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur. Tu déconne, je te vire, c'est clair ? », pointa-t-elle.

« Wow ! Les jumeaux ont bien grandis dites donc », s'exclama-t-il, penchant la tête pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Elle posa ses mains sur son décolleté et se redressa en remarquant la vue plongeante qu'elle lui offrait dans cette position. Elle grogna et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Dégage », intima-t-elle.

Il se leva, visiblement fier de lui et fit volte-face.

« A lundi, boss ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de sortir.

Elle passa l'heure qui suivit à se demander si elle ne faisait pas une énorme erreur en l'engageant. Elle sentait qu'il ne manquerait pas de rendre son travail plus compliqué qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, les battements erratiques de son cœur qui refusait de se calmer la convainquirent qu'elle était prête à toutes les crises de nerf du monde du moment qu'il était dans sa vie….Et il y faisait son retour dés lundi.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas à attendre lundi. Le soir même, elle reçut un étrange coup de téléphone qui, si elle en avait encore, brisa tous ses espoirs de relation avec House. En effet, une certaine Stacy lui proposait de venir fêter leurs retrouvailles et le nouveau travail de « Greg » lors d'un dîner samedi soir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle mit tellement de temps à chercher une excuse valable et l'inconnue se montra si insistante qu'elle se retrouva à devoir effectivement aller dîner chez « Greg & Stacy » samedi soir. Elle raccrocha en grognant et soudain elle se dit que sa vie était peut-être pas si mal sans un House à l'intérieur.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Samedi arriva et elle était presque parvenue à se convaincre qu'elle était trop pessimiste, qu'elle allait probablement passer une bonne soirée. Après tout, House serait là ! On ne s'ennuyait jamais quand House était là ! Malheureusement, cette Stacy, qui qu'elle soit – et elle avait une idée de qui elle devait être- serait là aussi.

Elle mit dix minutes à se décider à sonner à la porte et quand elle le fit, elle envisagea fortement de courir se cacher dans le buisson le plus proche. Elle soupira et se plaqua un sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle appuyait sur la sonnette. Son sourire disparut instantanément quand une femme sublime lui ouvrit la porte. Elle serra les doigts dans son dos pour que ça ne soit pas Stacy.

« Bonsoir ! Vous devez être le Dr Cuddy, je suis Stacy », l'accueillit chaleureusement la jeune femme.

Lisa pesta intérieurement. Elle suivit Stacy jusqu'au salon, observant l'assurance avec laquelle elle marchait, ses longs cheveux bruns rebondissant contre ses épaules. Elle haïssait déjà cette femme.

En arrivant dans le living room, elle aperçut House assit sur le canapé et le Dr Wilson à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle croisa la mimique désolée de son ancien colocataire. Il se leva et vint jusqu'à elle.

« Désolé, apparemment inviter son boss est chose courante chez les avocats », chuchota-t-il à son oreille et en donnant un coup de tête en direction de Stacy.

« Dr Cuddy, vous connaissez déjà le Dr Wilson il me semble ? »

House se plaça à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était et elle sourit en direction de Wilson qui s'était levé, ne sachant pas trop de quelle manière il était censé saluer son boss. Elle profita d'un début de discussion entre lui et Stacy pour piquer le verre de House et l'avaler cul sec.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? », demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Un whisky. Double ».

« Un doigt ou deux doigts ? », interrogea-t-il avec un haussement suggestif des sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Deux minutes plus tard, il lui tendait un verre et s'installait à côté d'elle.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée », reprécisa-t-il.

« Je m'en doute ».

« De toute façon il aurait bien fallu que tu rencontre m…mes amis un jour », ajouta-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête et l'observa un moment.

« Tu as changé », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Toi aussi…..Ta coupe de cheveux était bien mieux avant. »

Lisa rit doucement et se dit soudain qu'elle était prête à endurer toutes les Stacy du monde juste pour le retrouver, lui.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« A 20 000$, elle peut l'être », s'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard vers la guitare juste derrière Stacy.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

« Aaaahhh tu parle de Stacy », fit-il mine de réaliser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est géniale », dit-il finalement, une tendresse qui lui était inconnue dans la voix.

Soudain, elle se sentit sourire. Juste parce qu'il souriait . Il avait l'air heureux et elle se dit que ça lui suffisait.

« Alors, Lisa…je peux vous appeler Lisa n'est ce pas ? », intervint Stacy.

« Oui bien sûr », se força-t-elle.

« Comment une femme si jeune parvient-elle à atteindre un tel poste si rapidement ? »

Cuddy dissimula son soupir avant d'offrir un sourire à la jeune femme. La soirée allait être looonnnggguuueeee.

Avec le temps, elle finit par développer un simili d'amitié avec Stacy. Elles n'étaient pas BFF, comme aimait à le dire House, loin de là, mais elles se toléraient. Ou plutôt, elle tolérait Stacy. Si bien que cette dernière finit par la considérer comme une véritable amie. Même House finit par croire qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Il semblait heureux de voir sa plus vieille amie et la femme qu'il aimait se rapprocher alors elle le laissa croire.

Elle était heureuse pour lui. Vraiment. Stacy était réellement géniale. Brillante, belle, drôle, avec un caractère bien trempée…Exactement le genre de House.

Elle l'aurait sûrement adoré si elle n'était pas un obstacle à sa relation avec House. Pas qu'elle ait envie d'une « relation » avec House, non. Elle avait juste espéré naïvement que leur amitié serait la même que dix ans auparavant et découvrait peu à peu que s'ils étaient amis, beaucoup trop de choses avaient changé pour que leur relation redevienne ce qu'elle était. Aujourd'hui, elle était son patron. Il était en couple. Ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. Ils avaient des responsabilités. Une des sienne étant de faire office d'autorité et d'imposer des limites à House. C'était assez étrange de lui crier dessus pour qu'il fasse ses heures à la clinique la journée et de manger une pizza en riant avec lui le soir. Tous les mercredis soirs pour être exacte. C'était une routine qu'ils avaient pris sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Une soirée qui n'était réservée qu'à l'autre et où il pouvait se retrouver…juste tous les deux.

Stacy ne semblait pas jalouse d'elle, ce qui la vexait quelque peu. Après tout, Cuddy était une jeune femme sexy, intelligente et proche de l'homme avec qui l'avocate sortait, alors pourquoi ne se méfiait elle pas ? Un jour les deux femmes furent assez proches pour que Lisa ose lui poser la question et Stacy lui répondit qu'elle avait juste confiance en House. Ce fut ce jour-là que Cuddy réalisa qu'elle finirait probablement sa vie seule, parce qu'elle était incapable de mettre autant de confiance en une seule personne. Même pas en House…Surtout pas dans House.

Deux ans passèrent sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment. Pendant ces deux années, réalisa-t-elle, elle s'était rapprochée de House, Stacy et même de Wilson qui était devenu un véritable ami pour elle. Elle et House avaient même été ses témoins à son second mariage ! Elle se souvint du « Heeeeuuuuuuu » que House avait lâché beaucoup trop fort quand le maire avait demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait au mariage et sourit. Ils avaient fini par trouver leur place dans la vie de l'autre et elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Elle avait réussi sa carrière et avait des amis précieux. Enfin. Bien sûr, son bonheur était encore loin d'être total, il lui manquait encore quelques détails…comme un homme qui l'aimait…et des enfants. Juste quelques détails.

En tout cas, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue et savait qu'elle le devait en grande partie à….

« Docteur Cuddy, cria une infirmière en déboulant dans son bureau. On a besoin de vous en bas ! »

Par reflexe, elle se leva et prit le pas à côté de l'infirmière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« C'est le docteur House, il vient d'être admis en urgence. »

A peine le nom de House prononcé, elle commença à accélérer et se retrouva bientôt à courir, ignorant ses pieds torturés par ses talons.

En arrivant, elle aperçut immédiatement Stacy en larmes sur le pas d'une porte et la bouscula pour entrer. House était courbé de douleur, ses mains enserrant sa jambes dénudée que les médecins analysaient. Sa peau était normale, mais son muscle semblait contractés si douloureusement qu'il suait et retenait difficilement ses cris. Elle resta figée un moment sous le choc, l'estomac serré sous la panique.

Finalement, elle se secoua et se mit en action, commandant aux infirmières de lui injecter de la morphine. Celles-ci parurent surprise d'une mesure aussi extrême, mais s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Elle demanda un compte rendu au médecin qui lui avoua n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Elle vit House ouvrir la bouche pour parler avant d'être prit d'une nouvelle douleur et de crier. Elle posa une main sur son front pour le réconforter et en profita pour vérifier sa fièvre. Il était brûlant. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son épaule, le sentant peu à peu se détendre sous l'effet des sédatifs avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? », questionna Stacy.

Elle se retourna, remarquant que la pièce s'était vidée, ne sachant depuis combien de temps elle fixait le visage crispé de House.

« Il semble avoir une infection….Il s'est plaint de douleurs particulières ces derniers temps ? »

« Il disait avoir des crampes à la jambe, mais il court beaucoup alors on pensait que c'était à cause de ça. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, étonnée que House n'ait pas réagi plus tôt.

« Il va falloir qu'on l'emmène faire quelques tests pour confirmer », pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Stacy acquiesça simplement, habitué au domaine médical. Elle posa un regard encore humide sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Il va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? »

Cuddy ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle détestait cette question parce que les trois quart du temps, il était impossible d'y répondre. Cette fois ci n'était pas dans le quart restant. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers son ami inconscient avant de le laisser seule avec sa femme. Sa place à elle était du côté des médecins.

Une semaine passa avant que l'infarctus du muscle de sa jambe ne soit détecté et quand ce fut le cas, sa cuisse était bien trop nécrosée pour être traitée par médicaments. Les choix de House n'étaient alors que très limités. Le plus prudent était l'amputation qu'il refusa catégoriquement, optant pour le traitement le plus risqué et demandant alors à être plongé dans le coma pour supporter le plus gros de la douleur.

Cuddy tenta de l'en dissuader, mais il était obstiné et prêt à tout pour garder sa jambe.

Stacy finit pas se résigner. Pas Cuddy. Elle n'était pas prête à le perdre de nouveau. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Pas cette fois.

Elle informa Stacy qu'il existait un troisième choix : retirer les parties nécrosées du muscle. House survivrait, même si les risques qu'il ne remarche jamais complètement étaient élevés. Comme prévu, Stacy finit par accepter. Mais si House était prêt à prendre le risque de mourir, il n'était pas disposé à prendre celui de vivre en tant qu'infirme. Elles prirent donc la décision à sa place.

TBC….


	14. Chapter 14

Il resta dans le coma une semaine de plus que ce qu'il était prévu et Cuddy arriva à en croire qu'il ne se réveillerait plus quand elle reçut un coup de fil lui annonçant qu'il avait repris conscience, mais s'était montré particulièrement violent et avait été remis sous sédatif. Stacy apparut dans son bureau, en pleurs, dés qu'elle raccrocha.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un siège en face de son bureau et elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Il…Quand il a vu sa jambe…Ce qu'on avait fait…Il est devenu comme fou…Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Lisa », parvient-elle à prononcer entre les sanglots.

Elle tenta de la rassurer, lui expliquant qu'il s'y ferait, que c'était juste l'effet du choc.

Sans savoir comment, elle lui promit d'aller lui parler.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à l'observer émerger de l'effet des sédatifs. Il était presque aussi blanc que les draps et ses yeux semblaient plus creusés que jamais. Il avait l'air si faible qu'elle se surprit à ne plus le reconnaître. Ce ne pouvait pas être le Gregory House avec qui elle s'était cachée dans un placard plusieurs années auparavant, ce n'était plus le Gregory House qui ne manquait pas une occasion de se balader torse nu, juste pour la faire rougir. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce Gregory là qui était allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, luttant pour ouvrir les paupières.

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas manquer l'opportunité d'harceler sexuellement les infirmières pendant ta toilette », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, la gorge serrée.

Il tenta de bouger les bras, mais quelque chose le retint. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçu les liens qui retenaient ses mains. Il les observa un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Cuddy.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ma jambe ? »

Cuddy remplit un verre d'eau et lui servit une gorgée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », s'obstina-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

« On a du retirer les parcelles de muscles nécrosées. Malheureusement, il y en avait beaucoup. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un kinésithérapie pour réapprendre à marcher de nouveau. Tu vas certainement avoir besoin d'utiliser…une canne pour le reste de ta vie », annonça-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle vit ses yeux tourner étrangement dans ses orbites et crut qu'il allait reperdre connaissance, mais tout à coup un regard accusateur se planta sur elle.

« Tu savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, aboya-t-il. Vous le saviez toutes les deux. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Si ma condition empirait, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé pour me demander mon avis ? »

Elle détourna le regard avant qu'il ne puisse lire la culpabilité sur son visage. Soudain, il comprit.

« Mais peut-être que c'était le but. Vous saviez que je n'accepterais jamais ça et vous avez toutes les deux attendues que je sois inconscient pour me mutiler »

« On a sauvé ta vie, espèce d'idiot ! », cracha-t-elle, les yeux embués.

« Combien de temps après que je sois inconscient a-t-elle signé les papiers ? »

« House… »

« Combien !? », cria-t-il.

Elle évita son regard et il eut sa réponse. Il secoua la tête et émit un rire sans cœur.

« Vous méritez un Oscar pour votre performance. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que vous planifiez. Si mes mains n'étaient pas attachées, je vous applaudirais », ironisa-t-il sur un ton légèrement hystérique. « Vous n'avez visiblement pas hésité….. Bon sang ! Je ne l'ai même pas deviné quand elle s'est excusée avant de m'endormir. Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? »

« Greg…Ce n'était pas une décision facile », commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

« N'use pas ta salive, c'est inutile », la cassa-t-il. « Où est ta complice ? »

« Elle est allée manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Je lui ai promis que je ne te laisserais pas seul », ajouta-t-elle doucement.

L'émotion l'avait visiblement épuisé, mais il luttait pour rester éveillé. Elle baissa les yeux, elle détestait le voir comme ça.

« Je ne veux pas de toi ici. J'en ai fini avec toi », décréta-t-il. « Quand Benedictess Arnold reviendra, envoie-la moi. »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre, tentant de retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux.

« Et enlève moi ces saloperies de liens. Je ne compte pas faire quelque chose de stupide, finit-il faiblement avant d'être de nouveau happé par le sommeil. »

Elle l'observa un long moment. Même endormi, ses sourcils restaient froncés par la contrariété. Sans trop y penser, elle passa sa main sur son visage, espérant l'apaiser, mais il restait obstinément crispé. La boule qui ne quittait plus son estomac depuis l'opération la tirailla un peu plus sous la culpabilité. Elle avait su au moment où elle annonçait à Stacy la possibilité d'une opération que leur amitié ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était difficile d'obtenir les faveurs de House, mais il était encore plus dur d'obtenir son pardon. Elle soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, profitant de son sommeil pour le toucher pour ce qu'elle savait être une des dernières fois. Il allait la haïr, mais il serait en vie. Il ne remarcherait peut-être plus comme avant, mais il aurait encore l'occasion d'essayer. Il la détesterait, mais il serait toujours là, il continuerait à sauver des vies. Elle était docteur avant tout et prête à sacrifier leur relation pour sa cause. Elle était prête à sacrifier leur amitié pour lui sauver la vie.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle passa le voir plusieurs fois. Elle bénit les murs de verre et n'entra que quand il était endormi. Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter ses foudres. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de dire adieu à leur amitié.

Un soir elle remarqua que les stores étaient fermés et jeta un coup d'œil par une interstice pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Stacy était allongée sur le lit, à côté de House et caressait pensivement son torse en lui murmurant ce qui devait être des mots doux. Il fixait inlassablement le plafond, les sourcils toujours froncés sous la contrariété, mais il semblait plus détendu. Elle comprit alors que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir, c'était Stacy. C'était la femme qui l'aimait.

Le lendemain, elle convint Stacy de dire à House que l'opération avait été entièrement son idée. La jeune femme résista, s'insurgea, mais accepta en réalisant que c'était probablement sa seule chance d'obtenir le pardon de son amant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Cuddy réunit tout son courage et entra dans la chambre. Elle évita le regard scrutateur du malade et se dirigea vers le pied du lit, vérifiant son dossier. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Stacy se lever, prête à partir avant que House n'agrippe son bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de partir. N'est ce pas, Dr Cuddy ? », demanda-t-il platement.

« Non », répondit-elle simplement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle frissonna sous l'expression de haine qu'il affichait.

« J'ai discuté avec mes autres docteurs, et ils m'ont dit que je ne serais pas capable de reprendre le travail avant plusieurs mois. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Dr Cuddy ? », questionna-t-il sur son ton le plus professionnel.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Même quand je reviendrais travailler, je ne saurais certainement pas capable d'exécuter certaines tâches telles que les consultations à la clinique. Vous êtes d'accord avec ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle marqua une courte de pause en remarquant son vouvoiement, mais se reprit vite, ne souhaitant pas lui montrer à quel point ça la blessait.

« Vous pourrez reprendre le travail à la clinique quand vous vous sentirez prêt », annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne restait plus rien de leur amitié. Soudain, elle n'était plus que son patron et il était son employé, c'était tout. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et acquiesça, acceptant la sentence. Il parut étonné qu'elle comprenne et accepte si facilement son sort, mais ne dit rien.

« Bien, Dr House. Vous devriez pouvoir sortir bientôt et nous planifierons votre retour au travail en temps voulu », déclara-t-elle de sa voix de professionnelle.

Elle reposa le dossier et sortit avant que la première larme ne roule sur sa joue.

Stacy assista à la scène en silence, ne comprenant pas qu'elle assistait à la fin d'une longue amitié.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Une semaine plus tard, il rentra chez lui. Elle ne le revit plus pendant de longs mois, déléguant ses soins à Wilson qui la tenait régulièrement informé de son état. De temps en temps, Stacy arrivait à son bureau, souvent en pleurs, en déclarant qu'elle n'y arrivait plus, qu'il lui faisait trop de mal. Elle faisait de son mieux pour réconforter la jeune femme et la convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle continuer à prendre soin de lui de loin. Finalement, ses efforts finirent par échouer et Stacy le quitta.

Elle hésita à aller le voir ce soir là, mais repoussa cette idée. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, inutile de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait perdu, elle aussi.

A partir de là, Wilson vint la voir de plus en plus souvent, toujours plus inquiet de l'état de son ami. Il buvait trop, prenait trop d'antidouleurs, n'essayait pas de s'en remettre, ne s'acceptait pas, paraissait-il. Wilson croyait bien faire en lui racontant tout ça, mais chaque fois qu'il quittait son bureau, elle se sentait encore plus mal que la veille.

Elle pleura beaucoup. Vomis aussi, dans l'espoir de faire sortir un peu de cette peine et de cette culpabilité qui lui étreignaient l'estomac. Rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Certains soirs, elle en venait amèrement à penser qu'elle avait finalement eu sa vengeance. Elle se haïssait particulièrement ces soirs là, se demandant à quel moment du parcours elle avait perdu son cœur.

Un matin, plusieurs mois plus tard, un infirmière l'informa que House était réapparu à son bureau. Elle n'alla pas le voir, n'étant pas sûre de sa réaction en le voyant, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle lui envoya un cas pour l'occuper, sachant qu'il voudrait noyer le chagrin dans le travail. Le soir même, le cas était résolu. Elle lui envoya un cas tous les jours par l'intermédiaire d'un subalterne et fut surprise de son efficacité.

Un soir, il se pointa à son bureau, ouvrant magistralement les portes d'un coup de canne et s'avança vers elle, visiblement en colère. Elle se tassa involontairement dans son siège, heureuse qu'il y ait un bureau entre eux.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ?! »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Elle laissa glisser son regard sur lui. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids, ses vêtements n'étaient pas repassés, ses cheveux pas lavé, et son visage blafard n'était pas rasé depuis au moins une semaine. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il était en vie. Ces derniers temps, c'était devenu un mantra pour elle.

« Vous m'avez enlevé un muscle pas mon cerveau ! », cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

La rancune était toujours présente et elle aurait définitivement du mal à se faire au vouvoiement. Mais elle les acceptait. Elle fut ressortie de ses pensées par un bout de bois qui se déposait violemment sur son bureau. Ses yeux longèrent le long de la canne pour remonter jusqu'au regard foudroyant de l'homme. Elle sentait la culpabilité se peindre sur son visage et elle se mordit la lèvre. Il secoua la tête devant son manque de réaction.

« Arrêtez de m'envoyer des cas stupides ! », déclara-t-il finalement avant de faire volte-face jusqu'à atteindre la porte.

Elle se sentit soudain paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, se dit-elle, il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être intimider par sa douleur.

« Si vous êtes capable de résoudre des cas compliqués, alors vous devez être capable de reprendre votre travail à la clinique », le défia-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il se figea, la main sur le poignet et elle serra les dents, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il se retourna finalement vers elle et elle vit une lueur plein de défiance, de curiosité et d'une certain incertitude dans ses yeux bleus. Elle comprit qu'il la testait.

« Je ne ferais pas de consultation », tenta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Alors les cas intéressants finiront sur d'autres bureaux », trancha-t-elle.

Ils se jaugèrent un long moment où les limites de leur nouvelle relation semblèrent se créer.

« Deux heures par semaine », conclut-il.

« Rien d'intéressant pour moins de six. »

Elle releva le menton, déterminée. Il plissa les yeux et fixa sa canne qui tapotait sur le plancher. Elle devina qu'il tentait de la faire culpabiliser en lui rappelant son handicap, mais elle comprit que s'en vouloir ne les mènerait à rien professionnellement.

« A prendre ou à laisser », insista-t-elle.

Il passa la langue à l'intérieur de sa joue.

« On verra ! », s'exclama-t-il finalement en pivotant sur lui même.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus et elle sourit tristement. Aussi facilement que ça, la dynamique de leur nouvelle relation était née.

Protestations, marchandages et menaces devinrent leur quotidien et même si elle regrettait leur complicité de naguère, elle apprit à se satisfaire de sa seule présence. Après tout, leur amitié était née dans le conflit, peut-être renaitrait-elle dans la bataille…

Fin de la partie 1.

A suivre : _**Anamnèse d'un amour entre deux imbéciles**_

Je me motive grâce aux feedbacks, alors si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire 


End file.
